Huye
by Reus Voluptates
Summary: Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenaran toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuanto huyas"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenaran toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuando huyas"**

**Bienvenidos sean, espero disfruten esta historia de creación propia.**  
**Prohibida su réplica.  
Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer **_**no **_**es mío.  
Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.  
Disfruten.**

* * *

Miré el reloj y le di otra calada a mi _Camel._

No iba a llegar.

Miré hacia todos buscándolo.

Nadie.

Terminé mi tercera copa de vino de un solo sorbo y apagué mi cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Busqué con la mirada al mesero y le hice una seña para que me trajera la cuenta. Se acercó y sonrió levemente.

- Corre por la casa.- Le sonreí devuelta por cortesía y caminé hacia la salida.

"_No es primera vez que te hace esto, Isabella. Deberías aprender la lección. ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen cumple sus promesas?" _Deseé poder golpear a mí mente,

pero tenía razón. Edward nunca fue capaz de cumplir ninguna de sus promesas. No pudo en el pasado, ni siquiera ahora que era un hombre exitoso lleno

reuniones importantes y _repentinas_.

Desconecté la alarma de mi _Mercedes Benz _y suspiré. Le di contacto y miré la hora en el salpicadero.

23:46.

Saqué otro _Camel _ de mi bolso y lo prendí rápidamente.

Maldito estúpido que hace que gaste de mi tiempo.

Conduje a lo largo de todo _Los Hamptons_ para poder llegar a mi residencia.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y mire.

_Llamada entrante de E Cullen.  
_

Levanté una ceja, me mordí el labio y decidí no contestar.

Sonó una y otra vez hasta que llegué a mi hogar y lo apagué sacándole la batería.

Entré rápidamente y antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la luz de la sala de estar se prendió.

- Te estaba esperando.- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Me debatí entre darme vuelta o salir rápidamente de la casa _huyendo.  
_

Di la media vuelta y lo encaré.

Error.

Estaba sentado en uno de mis sillones individuales con un vaso de _whisky _en una mano y la otra en su cabello. La corbata estaba en la mesa de centro y tenía los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados.

- ¿Qué haces acá, Jacob? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- dije repentinamente. – Estoy cansada, solo quiero ir a la cama.

Escuché una risotada.

- ¿Para qué crees que me encuentro acá? Yo también quiero ir a la cama.- dejó su vaso en la mesita y se acercó a mí, tomándome por la cintura.

- Jacob, estoy cansada. Déjame.- Me agarró la cara con una mano y me besó de forma ruda. Traté de zafarme pero me tenía rodeada con su gran brazo.-

¡Jacob!

- Isabella, ¿Qué te para ahora? Antes disfrutábamos tanto juntos…

- Antes, exacto. Jacob, la última vez que te llamé fue hace tres meses.

- Ambos sabemos que me necesitas, Isabella. No puedes vivir sin mí.

- Ya no… Ya no te necesito.

- ¿Sí? ¿Segura? Desde que Edward está revoloteando por ahí de nuevo te he notado extraña. ¿Es él?- Dijo de forma sarcástica. - ¿Qué acaso olvidaste de todo por lo que te hizo pasar? ¡Isabella, no seas estúpida!-Tomó de mis hombros y me sacudió- ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!

- ¡DÉJAME, JACOB!- Me solté con esfuerzo y lo miré encolerizada. – Son mis decisiones, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamar. ¿Y tu novia? ¿Dónde está ella, Jacob? ¿Con Sam, Seth o Paul? - Nos quedamos mirando por un momento y levanté una ceja. Sabía perfectamente dónde atacar.- ¿Dónde está Vanessa, Jacob?- volví a preguntar solo para torturarlo y supe que había ganado. Miró hacia otro lado y sonreí complacida de su reacción.

Le abrí la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que saliera. Vi que volvía a buscar su corbata "Probablemente es la única decente que tiene este muerto de hambre" y en el camino dejaba unas llaves en una mesa a mi lado.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y gruñí un poco.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, me saqué los tacones y salté a la cama para quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

- … mandé el día viernes por la tarde?- Dijo Victoria, mi secretaria. La miré y suspiré. _Mierda._

- Lo siento, Victoria. No escuché nada. ¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- froté mi cien y tomé un sorbo de mi café.

- ¿Recibió el correo que le mandé el día viernes por la tarde?- repitió con una inagotable paciencia.

- ¿La petición de Wells Co.? Los llamé y les dije que no tenía ningún problema en comenzar su nueva campaña. – Tecleé mi contraseña en el computador y entré a mi sesión. 46 correos sin leer.

- Aparte de esa. Cullen & Masen Co. le mandó una solicitud para realizar una campaña a nivel internacional.- _¿Qué? ¿Cullen & Masen Co.? Mieeeerda._

- No, ese no. Dime, de que trata la campana.- Me giré hacia ella y la miré interrogante.

- Mandaron un correo el día viernes a las 5:30 a.m. se lo mandé tan pronto como pude. Piden su presencia y supervisión en un nuevo proyecto que están desarrollando. Es un hotel.

Solté una risita nerviosa. _Interesante._

- ¿Un hotel? ¿Dónde?- agregué divertida.

- Aquí. – Sonrió levemente.

- ¿Aquí? Pero si _Los Hamptons _está repleto de hoteles. Va a fracasar.- Volví a mi computador repentinamente desinteresada. ¿Un hotel? Pff… Cliché.

- Por lo mismo te quieren a ti. Tú conoces el área, eres consciente de que lugares tienen mayor recurrencia de público y necesidad de este servicio. Dijeron que pagarían muy bien.

Suspiré rendida.

- Lo sé. ¿Junta?

- Hoy. 17:30 en el Hilton. Hablará directamente con el señor Cullen.- Mi corazón se saltó un latido- Edgard Cullen.- dijo leyendo un _post it.  
_

_- _Es Edward, Victoria. Edward Cullen. – La miré levantando una ceja.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.- Dobló el _post it_ en dos y luego miró al piso.

Agradecí que pasara por alto el hecho que supiera su nombre.

- Vuelve a trabajar, Victoria.- dije con voz seria.

- Claro. – Se marchó y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

Me enfrasqué en mi trabajo hasta las 17:15 y apagué el computador para ir a la junta.

Era la creadora y presidenta de Publicist & Design, una empresa emprendedora de publicidad y diseño de campañas para nuevos proyectos en empresas.

Estaba compuesto por las personas justas y necesarias. Todo partió en la universidad gracias al apoyo de compañeras y amigas. La empresa llevaba alrededor de 5 años funcionando y ha tenido mucho éxito. Tenía 27 años y con una paga de 30.000 dólares al mes.

Tomé mi bolso y salí.

Llegué a las 17:40. Un elegante retraso.

Pregunté por Edward Cullen y me apuntaron a una mesa donde se encontraba una mujer.

- Creo que está mal, es Edward Cullen… ¿Hombre?

- Sí lo sé. Ella llegó con él.- respondió.

Me dirigí a la mesa y vi una pequeña… Mujercita. Se levantó y me abrazó animosa.

- Yo soy Alice Whitlock- me sonrió- Tu debes ser Isabella Swan.

- Si, la misma.- Estaba segura que la conocía de algún lugar.- ¿Dónde está el señor Cullen?- Edward _Bastardo _Cullen.

- Él no se pudo quedar, tenía una reunión en New York dentro de dos horas.- _Cobarde _- Muchas gracias por querer llevar nuestro proyecto. Fuiste recomendado por alguien de alta confianza para nosotros. Sé que harás muy bien tu trabajo, he visto otros proyectos y debo decir que estoy impresionada.- Tomó aire y siguió hablando- Investigué un poco de ti y leí que eres de Forks. Nosotros también lo somos. ¿Dónde estudiaste? Que extraño que Forks siendo un lugar tan pequeño nunca nos conocimos.

- Forks High School.- ¡Claro! Era Alice Cullen, ahora Whitlock. Como no acordarme de ella.- Te conozco. Cursamos toda la secundaria juntas.

- Oh…- Vi su cara de confusión. Se armó un silencio incómodo.

- Estuve viendo el proyecto y debo decir que no está nada mal lo que tienen planeado, pero hay un par de cosas que no me parecieron útiles- Saqué una carpeta y le comencé a mostrar todo lo que había corregido.

La reunión duró alrededor de una hora y media, y cerramos todas las clausulas necesarias para empezar con el proyecto.

- Un gusto, Isabella- dijo Alice sonriendo- Espero recuperar el tiempo perdido en la secundaria.

- Igualmente, Alice- preferí no decir nada en relación a su último comentario.- Llámame Bella. Solo Bella.

Volví a mi hogar y llamé a Rosalie.

- Hey, mierda. Quiero ir a algún lugar a tomarnos unos tragos. Tengo mucho que contarte.- dije mientras me preparaba un sándwich de lechuga, tomate y atún.

- Once en punto en el Sunrise.

- Claro. Adiós- Colgué y me comí el sándwich.

Decidí ver una película para matar el rato. Estaban pasando _Inocencia Interrumpida _ y me quedé viéndola.

Eran las diez con quince minutos cuando me comencé a arreglar.

Me puse una falda apretada hasta la rodilla de color azul, encima una blusa blanca y para rematar, unos tacos rojos.

Llegue a _Sunrise _ y Rosalie me estaba esperando en nuestro lugar de siempre y ya tenía un Cosmopolitan* esperando por mí.

- Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, Bella. ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo sonriendo.

- No sabes a quien vi hoy-evité su pregunta- Hoy me enteré que Cullen & Masen Co. quiere hacer un proyecto con mi empresa. Y hoy tuve un interesante e incómodo almuerzo con Alice Cullen, ahora Whitlock, el cual, iba a ser con Edward pero tuvo una "reunión importante" en New York. Cobarde- tomé un sorbo.

- Con que Alice Cullen se casó con ese _friki, _Jasper Whitlock. Raro. ¿No que se odiaban o algo así?

- Si, se odiaban.- Solté una risita- Bueno, el caso es que tendré que trabajar con Alice y Edward codo a codo. ¡Qué maravilla!

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. _Debo decirle_.

- El otro día… fui al restaurant.- Vi que abría la boca para decir algo- Lo sé, Rosalie. Lo sé. No debí. Bueno el caso es que no apareció.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué acaso tu no aprendes la lección? Después de todo lo que te hizo, sigues arrastrándote por él.

Miré hacia otro lado e ignoré sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Era una estúpida que repite sus errores una y otra vez.

- Voy al baño.- Me paré y escuché un "Sigue escapando, así no lograrás nada" de parte de Rosalie.

No alcancé a llegar al baño y sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- Bella, _necesito_ verte.

Mi corazón paró de latir y suspiré preocupada.

- Te espere. La otra noche… Y no llegaste.

- Siento eso. ¿Tú casa?

- No, Edward. No quiero verte.

Escuché una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Isabella- Ronroneo. Sentí algo moverse dentro de mí- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Aparte, nos necesitamos. Los dos. Yo te necesito.

- Lo que yo necesito, Edward, es un pene. Y hay muchos donde estoy.

- Aquí estoy.

Solté el aire de sopetón frustrada y enojada.

- Tú sabes la dirección.- Logré escuchar una carcajada antes de colgar.

Volví rápidamente a la mesa y vi a Rosalie hablando con un tipo grande. _Muy _grande.

- Rose, yo mi iré. Estoy cansada.- Le di un beso y vi al tipo. Era lindo. Me miró con una ceja alzada y suspiró pesadamente.

- Bella, solo te haces mal a ti. Te está usando y lo sabes.

Le mostré el dedo y me fui.

* * *

***Cosmopolitan es un trago que al ser de color rosado/rojo es considerado de mujer.**

**Se me vino a la mente esta trama luego de ver mucho **_**Gossip Girl y **_**pensar en estudiar publicidad. (Bieen) Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña y humilde muestra de lo que se viene. Estoy muy emocionada por este nuevo proyecto. El próximo capítulo viene con una sorpresa.  
Por mientras, lean el fanfic de Baisers Ardents llamado "Dos caras contra el fuego" que está bieeen bueno.  
** www. Fanfiction s / 7770300 / 1 / Dos_caras_contra_el_fuego (quiten los espacios y listo!)**  
Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** **Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenaran toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuando huyas"**

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

Durante el camino iba más nerviosa de lo normal. No era la primera vez que hacíamos esto.

Pero ya llevaba 10 meses sin verlo y eso era importante.

En cuanto llegué vi su _Volvo_ estacionado a la entrada de mi residencia.

Salí del coche apurada y caminé sin mirarlo.

Escuché sus pasos eclipsados por el repique de mis tacones. Llegamos a la puerta y en cuanto la abrí, sentí como era agarrada por la cintura y empujada dentro de la casa.

Sus labios estaban por todo mi cuello y yo solo podía jadear. Me pegó a él y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos.

Me supo a gloria. Edward sabía cómo, donde y cuando besarme. Tomé un poco de su cabello entre mis manos tirándolo un poco.

Sentí que chocaba contra una pared de forma brusca y como Edward agarraba una de mis piernas y la levantaba a la altura de su cadera, de forma que nuestros sexos quedaran en contacto.

Lo sentí duro contra mí y gemí en su boca. Me mordió el labio y abrí mis ojos para poder ver los suyos, los cuales estaban de un color verde oscuro. _Deseo._

Lo besé y sentí como jugueteaban nuestras lenguas. Tiró un poco más de mi pierna y lo volví a sentir.

_Duro. _

Gimoteé, sacó mi falda de un tirón y luego mis braguitas.

Se bajó apresuradamente el pantalón con sus boxers en el camino, me tomo por ambas piernas y me penetró de forma salvaje.

Medio grité cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí. La fricción entre nosotros era exquisita, maravillosa. _"Como siempre, Isabella. Nada nuevo"._ Dejé de lado mis pensamientos, no necesitaba mí conciencia ahora. Siguió arremetiendo contra mí y en el ínter tanto lo escuchaba gruñir mi nombre enterrado en mi cuello.

Apreté el agarre de mis piernas, lo acerqué _aún_ más, tomé su cabeza en mis manos y busqué sus labios desesperada.

Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos y lo succioné. Gruñó y aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Sentí mi espalda chocar frenéticamente con la pared, mientras Edward baja sus labios y dejaba besos por todo mi cuello. Lograba sentir el orgasmo formándose dentro de mí.

- Oh, Isabella- gruñó y dio estocadas más profundas.

Gemí su nombre mientras sentía como el orgasmo me golpeaba de forma violenta y placentera, al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

Esperé que mi respiración se normalizara y desenrollé una de mis piernas de su cadera.

Se salió de mí lentamente. _Mierda._

Recogí mi ropa del piso y suspiré abrumada.

Me puse mi braguitas de encaje nuevamente y tomé de su mano, guiándolo hacia mi habitación.

La falta de dialogo entre nosotros no era nada. Siempre sería de la misma manera, y era mejor así.

Al llegar a mi habitación le comencé a sacar su camisa y contemplé como ya no era un adolescente… Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Sacó mi blusa a tirones y quedé solo en un conjunto de encaje color azul.

- Mucha ropa- susurré y me arrodillé para sacarle sus pantalones.

Su erección era visible en sus boxers _Calvin Klein_ negros. La rocé levemente y jadeó.

Me paré raudamente y lo arrastré hasta mi cama, lo empujé de forma que yo quedara arriba.

Me senté a horcajadas en sus caderas y me froté contra su erección solo para molestarlo.

- No juegues conmigo, Isabella.

De giró de forma brusca, yo quedan bajo él y se dirigió hacia mi centro, pero se detuvo en mi cadera derecha y la mordió.

- Recuerdo esto-pasó su lengua por encima de mi tatuaje- Como olvidar esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que significaba esta pluma, Isabella?- Rió cruel y siguió su camino.

Tomó mis muslos y los puso a cada lado de su cabeza.

- No sabes cómo me vuelves loco, Isabella. No tienes ni idea.

Dio una larga lamida y mordió levemente mi clítoris.

Jadeé su nombre cuando sentí que introducía dos dedos en mí, mientras los giraba tocando un punto sensible.

Grité cuando repitió su acción pero mordiendo mi clítoris. El muy bastardo me conocía. Y mucho.

Al poco rato ya había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos.

Edward no pareció satisfacerse de mí esa noche.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana se marchó, mientras yo veía como recogía sus cosas del piso de mi habitación.

No hubo ningún "Adiós", tampoco necesitaba uno. Ambos sabíamos que nunca sería un adiós definitivo.

Nuestro mundo parecía ser extremadamente pequeño y siempre terminábamos encontrándonos.

Saqué un cigarrillo de mi mesita de noche y lo prendí.

Le di una larga calada y suspiré. _"No necesitas esto, Isabella. No a ese pedazo de mierda que se hace llamar hombre"_.

Acabé mi cigarrillo y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Miré la hora y eran las 9:10. _Demonios_.

Me dirigí al baño a ducharme rápido y sentí todo mi cuerpo adolorido.

"_SOLO UN PUTO POLVO, ISABELLA. ESO ES LO QUE ERES PARA ÉL"_. Un polvo fácil y asegurado.

Me tragué las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y suspiré.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con uno vestido apretado color negro con unos detalles en el pecho y espalda de encaje, y unos tacones negros.

Me marché apresurada a la oficina ya que iba una hora tarde.

- ¿Ocurrió algo, Sr. Isabella? ¿Por qué llega a esta hora?- Victoria me pasó mi _Starbucks_, como todos los días.

- ¿Te importa?- Le cerré la puerta de mi oficina en la cara. Hoy no tenía tiempo de ser agradable con nadie.

Trabajé como enferma hasta las ocho de la noche, y Victoria solo se acercó a mí una sola vez durante el día a dejarme un _post it_ cuidadosamente en mi escritorio.

Volteé a verlo y suspiré cansada.

"_Reunión con Cullen & Masen Co. mañana a las 12:30 en el Hotel Hilton. Con Alice Whitlock, EDWARD Cullen y Emmett Cullen"._

No pasé por alto que escribió Edward en mayúsculas. Reí un poco.

- ¡Gracias, Victoria!-grité para que pudiera escucharme.

Lo anoté en mi _Blackberry_ y tomé mis cosas para irme a casa.

- Descansa, Victoria.-dije al pasar por su lado- Ve a casa.

Al subir al ascensor sentí mi teléfono vibrar dentro de mi bolso, lo saqué y descubrí que era un mensaje de Rose.

"_Lo pasaste bien anoche? El bastardo te dejó suficientemente llena por otros 10 meses? Iré a tu casa a las diez. Xx*"_

Solo le respondí un "Ok"y volví a guardar el aparato.

Sabía perfectamente que Rosalie no era la mayor _fan _de Edward, ya que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado. Estuvo ahí desde un principio, el desarrollo y el fin de lo nuestro. Si es que podía ser llamado de esa forma. Suspire y esperé que el ascensor llegara al subterráneo.

Abrió sus puertas y me encontré con Mike-_Cerdo_-Newton. _Genial._

- Isabella, ¿Cómo te has encontrado? ¿Qué dices de una cena en _The Palm* _ para ponernos al día?- sonrió "seductoramente" y trató de tomar mi cintura.  
- Si supieras de lo que estás hablando, Mike.- reí de forma cruel- No podrías siquiera pagar la cuenta.

Llegó finalmente al subterráneo y bajé casi corriendo.

Subí a mi coche y partí de forma rápida.

Traté de prepararme mentalmente para lo que Rosalie me diría, pero parecía ser imposible.  
Cada vez que ella me reprendía por mis encuentros con Edward, sacaba algo nuevo y más doloroso.

A veces, recurría a recordarme _aquellos _días y lo hacía sin remordimientos.  
Según ella "era necesario". _Perra_.

Llegué y vi un coche negro estacionado frente a la reja que protegía mi hogar.  
Instantáneamente me asusté y decidí no bajarme.

Vi un cuerpo salir del automóvil y descubrí que era Alice Whitlock y agitaba su pequeño brazo sobre su cabeza y me sonreía.

Más confiada me bajé del auto y caminé hacia ella.

_**Error.**_  
Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para salir corriendo al darme cuenta que se abría otra puerta del coche y de esta se bajaba Edward.

"_Mierda, Isabella. Eres una mujer madura, ¿O no? No muerde"_ Bien sabía yo que Edward _sí _mordía.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en Alice.

- Bella, trajimos la cena.- Saltó hacia mi y me abrazó. Me tambaleé un poco y la separé delicadamente de mí.

- Alice, no puedes llegar y atacar así a la gente.- La voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones y lo miré fingiendo tranquilidad. Su _puta_ voz de "Soy el rey del sexo y lo sé" me incitaba a golpearlo hasta que sangre. "_Es un rey del sexo y tu lo sabes" _– No le haces justicia a la descripción que me dio Alice de ti, Isabella- ronroneó mi nombre, se acercó y tomó mi mano- Encantado- la besó de forma delicada y sonrió maligno.

Este juego lo podemos jugar dos.

- ¿Y tu eres? Lo siento, soy algo olvidadiza. ¿Emmett o _Edwin_?- fingí inocencia y me mordí el labio inferior. _Chúpate esa, Puto._

Me observó con una ceja alzada y bufó.

- Bella, él es _Edward._- Alice rió un poco y me tomó del brazo- Pensé en visitarte con motivos netamente personales y no de negocios. Llamé a tu empresa y me respondió una muy atenta secretaria. ¿Victoria? Si, Victoria. Y le pregunté por tu dirección, pidiéndole en el camino que no te dijera. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.-Brincó un poco y rió como niña pequeña. ¿Victoria le dio mi dirección confiando en que era Alice realmente? Necesitaba reconsiderar su empleo en mi empresa.- Espero no te moleste.- fijó su vista en mi y me observó preocupada.  
- Yo… No. No me molesta para nada, pero podrías haber avisado. Me diste un buen susto al llegar y encontrar un auto estacionado frente a mí casa, Alice.- suspiré cansada- Entremos.

Los guié hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta con una deliberada lentitud tratando de escanear el lugar en busca de algún vestigio de la noche anterior.  
Miré el piso de la entrada y me sentí morir.

_Mieeeeeeeeeerda._

Un cuadro estaba en el piso, algo agujereado y una corbata con las iniciales _EC _al reverso estaba tirada en el piso.  
Me giré hacia Alice y la paré bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Pensé en algo rápido y busqué entre las manos de ambos. ¡BINGO!

- ¿Y la comida?- sonreí nerviosa.  
- ¡Oh! La iré a buscar.- Se dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos delicados hasta el coche.

Entré de forma rauda a la casa, tomé la corbata y se la tiré a Edward en la cara.

- Creo que olvidaste algo, Puto.- Edward rió y la guardó en el bolsillo de su traje.

Alice volvió en un momento y traía Sushi.

Ella me acompañó hasta la cocina y sacamos lo necesario para poder comer.

- ¿Blanco o tinto?- Le mostré dos botellas.

- Blanco, este me llama.- Lo tomó y llevó dos copas.- Edward no toma…

- Blanco, si lo sé. Llevaré el tinto.- Tomé el vino y me di cuenta del error que cometí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Alice me observó de forma extraña y arrugó el ceño.

- Lo inferí. Dijiste "Edward no toma…" Aparte, el vino blanco no es para hombres- Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí. Estaba completamente asustada.

- Tienes razón- Suspiró- Jazz no toma vino. Prefiere el champagne.- _Ilusa_.

Llevamos todo al comedor y encontramos a Edward observando una foto sobre un mesón de la habitación.

Tragué pesado y contuve un suspiro.

- Sales muy bien en esta fotografía, Isabella.- su voz era contenida y se dio media vuelta para mirarme serio.

- Si. Es hace mucho tiempo.

_Esa _fotografía solía ser nuestra. A finales de primer año de universidad guardé todo lo que tenía con Edward, lo cual era muy poco, en una caja y se lo mandé a mi madre en Forks. Pero al ver esta fotografía, sentí que no podía dejar esta parte ir.

Era una de las pocas que tenía sola con Edward. Pero tenía que superarlo, por lo cual, la corté por la mitad y el otro lado lo mandé a Forks.

Nos sentamos a cenar y me fijé en la hora.

21:36.

Comimos durante un rato mientras charlaba con Alice amenamente, intercambiando uno que otro comentario incómodo con Edward y de pronto, sentí que la puerta de calle era abierta.

Me giré y recordé que Rosalie vendría.

- Con permiso- me paré casi corriendo de la mesa, pero al llegar a la entrada del comedor vi a Rose con una botella de _Jack Daniel's* _ en la mano.

- Oye, perra. Traje a mi amigo Jack para que…- Miró dentro de la estancia y vi como su rostro pasaba a ser furioso.

"_Prepárate, Isabella. Arderá Troya."_

***Xx es una abreviación para xoxo que significa "Besos y Abrazos"**

***The Palm, es uno de los restoranes más caros de Los Hamptons.**

***Tatuaje  www . tatuajes . name /wp-content / uploads / plumastattoo .jpg**

**(Quiten los espacios y listo) Esta versión del tatuaje es en el hombro, pero Bella lo tiene la cadera y es más pequeño.**

***Jack Daniel's es un whisky. **

**Gracias a todos los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y alertas. **

**Y por los RR! Gracias!**

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo.**

**Sé que el Lemmon ha sido muy pronto, pero era necesario. Aunque esto no fue nada…**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Reus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** **Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenaran toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuando huyas". **

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**NOTA: En algunos momentos se mostrarán saltos al pasado de Bella, los cuales estarán solamente en cursiva. Las líneas que están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva son comentarios internos de Bella, pero es como si alguien más se los dijera. **

**NOTA 2: Por favor leer la nota al final del capitulo. **

La tomé rápidamente por los brazos mientras trataba de empujarme.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA EN TU CASA, BELLA?- Me miró y torció el gesto.- ¡ILÚSA, ERES SOLO UN POLVO PARA ÉL!- la observé alarmada.

Sujeté sus brazos y la arrastré fuera.

- No ahora, Rosalie. Son negocios, no placer.- mi voz era fría.

- Bella, te está utilizando- Me tomó por lo hombros y me hizo mirarla. Decir que estaba furiosa era poco.

- Rosalie, son negocios.- repetí lentamente.

- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, ISABELLA!

Lo que hizo luego de decir eso, nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Sentí como su mano estampaba contra mi mejilla y resonaba por toda la habitación. Solté un jadeo y la miré sorprendida.

- ¡¿CÓMO NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA DE QUE NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES? ¡TE DESTRUYÓ!

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y suspiré.

- Por favor, Rosalie. Confía en mí.- me acerqué un poco y susurré- _No haré nada con él._

Soltó una carcajada agria y luego volvió su vista hacia mí.

- No eres tú, ¡Es él en el que no confío! No puedo.- Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada.

- Es inútil si te pido que te quedes, ¿Verdad?

- Más que inútil, Bells. Es estúpido.- Paró un par de metros antes de la puerta- Recuerda, tengo tu anillo.- Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Sentí mis ojos picar y tomé una larga inspiración.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Bella?- La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y giré a verla rápidamente. Su semblante era inquieto.- ¿Por qué esa mujer le gritó "Pedazo de mierda" a mi hermano?

"_Más problemas en el paraíso, Isabella"_

- Ella se confundió de persona, ¿Sabes? Está un poco ebria.- reí de forma falsa- ¿Volvemos a comer?

Me observó durante un momento y negó.

- Estás mintiendo.- Ahora estaba algo enojada.- Necesito la verdad, Bella.

Mierda, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Decirle todo? Me pasé la mano por el pelo nerviosa. "_Estas muerta, Bella."_

- Alice, no fastidies a Bella.- La voz de Edward era cansada- Yo te diré.

Lo miré asombrada y me mordí el labio. "_Adiós contrato con Cullen & Masen Co."_

- Bella y yo salimos durante un período y luego de un tiempo, rompimos. Listo.- Lo hacía parecer tan fácil e indoloro. "_Si, claro. Ésta bolsa de mierda cree que no dolió. Ni siquiera rompimos. Solo decidió no aparecer más"_

- Y Rosalie me consoló en su momento. Pero fue hace mucho.- tosí un poco.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Bella?- Alice me tomó del brazo, la miré sorprendida y susurró en mi oído- No traeré más a Edward, si eso te parece bien.

Reí un poco y miré a Edward, el cual parecía muy concentrado en mi cara. Sonreí malvada y articulé un "Vete a la mierda" hacia él.

Alice se separó de mí y sonrió como niña pequeña. A veces me preguntaba cuantos años tenía.

- Creo que es hora que nos vayamos.

- Si, creo que… es lo mejor- Le sonreí sincera.

Buscaron sus cosas en el comedor y los guié a la salida.

- Un placer, Bella. Como siempre.- Alice me abrazó y se marchó.

Miré a Edward esperando que se fuera. Entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato caminando hacia su coche.

- A veces… también me gustaría saber que pasó- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Se giró lentamente y levantó una ceja.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño.

Cerré la puerta evitando cualquier contacto visual con él. "_Mierda, Isabella"_

* * *

- Victoria, saldré a la reunión con los Cullen.- Paré frente a su escritorio- Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Me miró asustada y asintió de forma rápida.

Llegué al _Hilton_ y busqué la mesa desde la entrada.

- Buenas tardes.- dije una vez que me acerqué a la mesa. Allí solo se encontraba Alice y un joven grande. No, grande era poco. _Gigante._

- Bella, él es Emmett, mi otro hermano.- Me parecía asquerosamente conocido.

Estiré mi mano y la apretó fuertemente. "_Fuerte, tal como te gusta. De seguro folla como un Dios."_

Solté una risita y tomé asiento en uno de los puestos desocupados.

- Oh, ese es el puesto de Edward.- Alice me miró cautelosa y sonrió disculpándose.

"_Así que el bastardo del año decidió hacer presencia en esta emocionante velada. Interesante"_

- Claro.- Me cambié al puesto continuo y Edward llegó un par de segundos después.

- Buenas tardes, Isabella.- Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos color esmeralda y sonrió de lado.

- Si, buenas tardes- respondí de forma automática.

Una camarera-más bien dicho, intento de puta- se acercó para anotar lo que comeríamos.

Se agachó y trató de mostrar sus… _pechos _a los hombres en la mesa.

Alice bufó y yo la tomé del brazo fuertemente cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

- Venimos a éste lugar para recibir una atención de calidad, no la de un puterío cualquiera. Por favor, sube tu uniforme, es asqueroso.- Sonreí y la solté.

Me observó atemorizada y se fue.

La mesa se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego escuché una estruendosa risa.

- Si ella será la encargada de llevar nuestro proyecto, todo será un éxito- el tal Emmett me guiñó un ojo y descubrí donde lo había visto antes.

- Tu estabas con Rosalie la otra noche, en el _Sunrise. _- sonreí abiertamente.

Nos trajeron lo que beberíamos y tomé un sorbo de mi _Rosé*_. Perfecto.

- Oh… Sabía que te había visto en otro lado. Una belleza como tú no se olvida fácilmente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

- Isabella, ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos construir el edificio principal?-

"_¿Cambiando de tema, Edwin?"_

- Estuve hablando de eso con Alice la reunión pasada y ustedes propusieron frente al _The Loxahatchee Club*_ de Golf, en una curva por Toney Penna Dr.- hice una pausa y los miré a todos- Yo tengo dos propuestas. Una es cerca del lugar inicial solo con casas a su alrededor y es en la intersección de Toney Penna Dr. con South Pennock Ln. Gran extensión de terreno, ya que en el lugar que ustedes escogieron están algo… limitados.- Saqué una carpeta de mi bolso y les mostré un par de fotografías comparativas de terreno.

- Mm… Me sorprendes, Isabella- Edward sonrió complacido y suspiró.- De una _buena _manera.

- Y el otro lado es.- Sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi muslo desnudo por el interior. Moví mi pierna disimuladamente y quitó su mano.- Nos quedaremos en South Pennock Ln, pero éste está un poco más lejos que el otro. Cerca del _North County Aquatic Complex*_.- Volví a mostrarles fotografías y parecían bastante convencidos por el primero.

- No estamos interesados en tener piscinas públicas cerca de nuestro hotel, Isabella.- Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron- Creo que nos quedaremos con la primera propuesta.

Perfecto, justo como pensé que sería.

- Siempre hay que tener una carta bajo la manga- sonreí- tengo una tercera propuesta. Terreno algo complejo, pero puede ser trabajado. Tendrían que tomar un riesgo y decidir por una avenida recurrida, la cual es West Indiantown Road, y una calle interior llamada North Delaware Blvd. Gran extensión de territorio. Pero la mejor parte es esto- saqué una fotografía y les mostré el río interior.- ¿No sería maravilloso que sus clientes pudieran llegar de un viaje en su lancha, dejarlo en un puerto y poder volver al hotel sin necesidad de manejar? Solo es necesario destruir un par de caminos, incluirlos como dueños de algún puerto dentro del hotel y listo.

Emmett aplaudió de forma ruidosa y soltó una carcajada.

- Esta chica es oro puro.- Lo miré y le guiñé un ojo.

- Impresionante, Isabella.- Edward miró a Alice, la cual sonreía misteriosamente.- Aunque Alice tiene algo en mente. Dispara.

- ¿Por qué decidirnos por un solo terreno… Si podemos tener ambos?- Tomó las fotografías de la primera propuesta y la última.- Estas dos.

Se armó un silencio en la mesa y decidí que era momento de ir al baño.

- Yo iré al baño.- Me paré y antes de comenzar a caminar, giré y agregué- No hay necesidad de elegir hoy la locación. Todavía es necesario vayan a visitar los terrenos para ver las condiciones de estos.

Llegué al baño y me miré en el espejo.

Mi cabello estaba atado en un moño, el cual parecía algo desarreglado, decidí soltarlo.

Repasé mi labial y arreglé mi vestido.

Espere un par de minutos, volví a la mesa y ya habían traído los platos.

Luego me fijé que Emmett y Alice se reían.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Me senté en mi puesto y comencé a comer mi ensalada Ceasar con pollo.

- Esa… camarera. Ella trató de coquetear con Edward, pasándole su número.- Miré confundida a Alice- Edward se lo devolvió diciendo: "No, gracias. No quiero contagiarme de sífilis*".

Alcé una ceja hacia Edward y solté una pequeña risa.

Conocía a _ese _Edward, trataba de mostrarse inocente y confiable cuando por dentro estaba tejiendo un gran plan.

Terminamos de comer entre risas (de su parte) y comentarios sobre el lugar.

Edward terminó pagando la cuenta.

- Les dejaré la carpeta. Piensen en esto.-Miré a Emmett y sonreí.- A sido un placer conocerte de formalmente.- Le tendí mi mano, la tomó y luego besó.

- El placer es mío. Dile a Rose que la quiero ver.- sonrió y se le formaron unos hoyuelos.

Me marché del lugar y llegué en unos minutos a la oficina.

Entré seria y vi a Victoria hablando por teléfono con los pies sobre el escritorio. "_Esa perra. ¿Acaso no sabe que está en su trabajo y no en la sala de estar de su casa?"_

- Si, claro. Hoy. Ningún problema.- rió- Claro, rojo. Si lo sé.- Al verme se puso seria nuevamente, cambió su forma de hablar y bajó los pies del escritorio.- Nos vemos.

Cortó y se levantó.

- Bueno. Esto será corto, Victoria. Ayer tuve que recibir unas visitas _inesperadas _en mi casa. Creo que eso es lo menos. Alice Whitlock me dijo que tú, pequeña, le diste la dirección de _mi _hogar. Esto no se puede volver a repetir.- abrió la boca y le hice una seña con la mano para que se mantuviera callada- No puedes hacer eso, Victoria. ¿Tenías alguna forma de verificar que era _realmente _Alice Whitlock? No. Tú sabes que yo soy extremadamente cuidadosa con cosas de esa índole. Si lo vuelves a repetir tendrás que decirle Au Revoir* a tu trabajo.- Caminé hacia mi oficina sin darle una oportunidad de replicar- Oh, y si te vuelvo a encontrar esa posición nuevamente, serás despedida. Tu trabajo cuelga de un hilo, _Vicky._

Trabajé durante un par de horas más y luego volví a mi hogar, dejando una muy atónita y rígida Victoria.

Me recosté en el sillón de mi habitación y suspiré profundamente.

Estaba agotada. Emocional, física y psicológicamente agotada. Suerte que era viernes.

Llamé a Rosalie y le pedí que viniera a mi hogar. A los pocos minutos estaba frente a mi puerta con una caja de pizza y cervezas.

- Lo siento.- Me sonrió un poco mientras agitaba las cervezas.- Traje un regalo para ti. Sé cuando amas la pizza con cerveza, como cuando vivíamos en los departamentos de la universidad.

- Eso fue hace casi 7 años, Rosalie.

- No olvido ese tipo de cosas, aparte eres mi mejor amiga. Y casi la única que me queda ya que, todas las demás han quedado en el camino.

- No, Rose. Te has acostado con sus novios.- Reí un poco dejándola pasar.- Y el hecho de que no haya tenido uno en mucho tiempo hace que no me haya alejado. Vamos a la cocina.

Servimos la comida en una bandeja dirigiéndonos a mi habitación.

- ¿Rose?- Llevábamos un rato mirando _Breakfast at Tiffany's* _y no podía evitar pensar en… todo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo cortante- Esta es mi parte favorita y la estás matando.

- Edward…- me miró furiosa.

- Cállate-la-boca. Y más si vas a hablar de aquél tarado.

- No es eso.- Paré el _dvd_, obligándola a mirarme. – Edward… él.- me callé y suspiré agobiada.- Nunca le dijo nada a Alice, tu sabes, de lo nuestro. El otro día, cuando te lo encontraste aquí y le gritaste un par de cosas, ella me preguntó por que lo hiciste.

- Mierda, esto se pone bueno- se sentó en la cama- Sigue.

- Le dije que lo habías confundido con persona y estabas algo ebria.- Rosalie levantó una ceja y arrugó la boca- El caso es que no se lo tragó y Edward intervino- aguanté la respiración y cerré los ojos- dijo, cito: _"Bella y yo salimos durante un tiempo y luego de un tiempo, rompimos. Listo."_

Se armó un silencio en la habitación durante un par de segundos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una furiosa Rosalie.

- ¡No, el no lo hizo!- Me apuntó con su delgado dedo- ¿Y callaste?

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Alice se disculpó por traerlo.

- Bella… ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Cómo...? Después de tanto tiempo pensé que…

- ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Decirle cuanto dolió que de un día a otro no llamara? ¿Qué mis ojos eran más parecidos a una frambuesa que a una "fuente de chocolate" como él solía llamarlos? No, gracias.

- Bella-tomó mi mano mientras me miraba suplicante- Dame tu palabra que a penas se acabe éste proyecto con los Cullen, transformarás a Edward en parte de tu pasado. Por favor.

"¿_Transformar a Edward en parte de tu pasado? Isabella, tú más que nadie sabes que eso es posible, pero no eres tu quien no puede superarlo, es tu vida. No hasta que soluciones tus problemas con él. Tu vida lo necesita"_

- Rose, sabes que eso es lo que quiero, pero _necesito_ arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Cómo? Dime como las vas a arreglar. ¿Hablando con él? No, ya sé. Vas a tener sexo desenfrenado con él durante días, y luego te dejara para irse con su novia.- Sonrió de forma irónica y luego se puso seria nuevamente.

- El no tiene novia.

- Si, si tiene.

- Edward NO tiene novia.

Se paró rápidamente de la cama, fue a buscar una revista de chismes y la tiró en mis manos.

- Séptima página. "Negocios y Placer".- Comentó Rose.

Busqué la página y encontré una foto de Edward y una mujer.

"**_El joven líder de la empresa Cullen & Masen Co. fundada hace casi 100 años, muestra a la prensa su nueva novia y -prontamente- prometida. Rebecca Müller, hija de Christopher Müller, creador de la más reciente e innovadora línea de propiedades como edificios empresariales en New York, Londres, Berlín, Los Ángeles, París, Brasil y New Delhi._**

_**Se presume que se conocieron hace alrededor de un año, durante una reunión en Los Hamptons para empezar un nuevo proyecto ahí.**_

"_**En cuanto lo vi, creo que me enamoré. Es todo un caballero y sabe como conquistar." Comenta Rebecca mientras ríe de forma encantadora.**_

_**Edward Cullen asegura que Rebecca ha sido una muy buena influencia en su vida personal, haciéndolo sentir seguro y responsable.**_

_**¿Será que el empresario Edward Cullen está dispuesto a dejar sus días de fiestas atrás y sentar cabeza con Rebecca como su esposa?**_

"_**Espero que seamos muy felices en un futuro" agrega Rebecca con una sonrisa cómplice.**_

_**Creo que eso responde todo."**_

La última vez que me había encontrado con Edward fue aquella vez que el visitó la cuidad… Hace casi un año. _"Mientras tu le dabas placer, ella le daba poder… Ambas sabemos que placer se puede encontrar en cualquier otro lugar, Isabella. Pero el poder, no"_

¿Cómo no enamorarse de una belleza como Rebecca Müller? Cabello café dorado, ojos verdes, alta como el _Empire State*_ y millonaria. "_Una mujer perfecta, Isabella. Aprende."_

Yo no era pobre pero tampoco estaba a punto de recibir una fortuna avaluada en miles de millones de dólares. Debía haber otro motivo por que el está con ella. "_Edward Cullen es una caja llena de sorpresas. Puede que sí se haya enamorado de esa chica."_

_Prometida… _Por dios, Isabella. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al compromiso? Sí, obviamente sí.

- Bella… Tienes que entender. ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan… furiosa? ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- Sí, Rosalie. Sí entiendo ahora.

- Ver a alguien importante dentro de tu vida tropezar con la misma roca una y otra vez no es entretenido. Puede que en un principio haya sido bastante… interesante. Ya que nunca te das cuenta hasta donde llega la estupidez humana, hasta el momento en que entras al departamento de tu mejor amiga y ves que está siendo penetrada salvajemente hasta la garganta contra una pared por su puto ex.- Reí sin ánimos recordando _aquél _incidente.- Tú no mereces alguien como él, Bells. Tú te mereces algo mejor. Mucho mejor.- Rió como niña pequeña y la miré curiosa- ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano?

- ¿Freddie?- sonreí pícara - ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Tomó un cojín y lo lanzó directo a mi cara.

- ¡Pervertida, es mi hermano!- reímos juntas por un rato y luego logramos calmarnos.- Acuéstate con él. Es todo un puto, a mi no me importa. Sé que estás limpia, aparte siempre has sido su amor platónico desde que te vio.

La observé algo perturbada y le seguí el juego.

- Si, le pediré que me folle hasta que me salgan los sesos por las orejas.- Esperé su carcajada pero nunca llego. Mierda- Solo bromeo, Red Rose*.

- Hey, no me llamabas así hace milenios. ¿Quién ha muerto?- fingió espanto y le enterré el dedo en una teta.

- Nos desviamos del tema, puta. ¿Qué ocurre con Freddie?

- Me viene a visitar por unos días, a lo más dos semanas. Dice que quiere aire _Hamptoniano_, está agotado de New Orleans. Sé que trabaja duro. Muuuy duro, Shining Bells*- Reí y la abracé.

- ¿Cuándo llega el pequeño Freddie?

- En dos semanas.

Nos calmamos durante un momento y decidí decirle un par de palabras.

- Sé que la mayoría del tiempo estoy ocupada por la empresa o si no, siendo cabezota como siempre pero quiero que sepas esto, Rose. Eres alguien demasiado importante para mí. Demasiado. Nunca me he detenido a darte las gracias por haber estado ahí cuando te necesitaba. Todas las demás putas que decían ser mis amigas se fueron, pero tu no, Rose.

- ¡Cállate! Esto es demasiado final de temporada de _Gossip Girl _para mí, Bella. Me amas, te amo, listo.

La tomé de la cara y le di un bruto beso en los labios. Me apartó de un empujón y sonreímos.

Terminamos ver la película y decidimos no salir a ningún lugar para quedarnos en mi casa, rascándonos la panza viendo algún show de mierda en la televisión.

- Rose, Emmett dijo hoy que te quiere ver.- Lo solté de forma apresurada mientras me ponía pijamas, el cual consistía una camiseta gigante de Forks High School Generación 2003. "_Se te olvidó el "Cortesía de Edward- Pene Grande- Cullen." _Me reí un poco y miré a Rose.

Estaba sentada en la cama mirando la pared algo sonrojada.

- ¿Rosa? ¿Sigues ahí, Rosalinda?- Me carcajeé en su cara mientras le tiraba un mechón de cabello, el cual resultó ser una extensión y quedó en mi mano. Observé aterrada el mechónde cabello y lo dejé caer.- Lo digo en serio, Rose.

- ¿Emmett?- Pareció salir de su trance momentáneo- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- Es un Cullen. Hoy estaba en la reunión y me dijo que soy oro puro.

Me observó durante un instante y arrugó su ceño.

- Creo que algo tienen los Cullen. No sé que es, pero te producen un efecto raro de mierda cuando de hablan. ¿Mencioné que no lo hicimos?

- ¿No cerraste el negocio? ¿Cómo es eso, Hale?

- Estaba ebria. Emmett y yo hablamos un rato en el _Sunrise _y cuando le pregunté si quería ir a mi apartamento, aceptó y nos fuimos en su coche. Al llegar, lo guié por los pasillos y cuando llegamos a la puerta, me miró y sonrió.- Se calló y comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar.

- Rose, estoy esperando.

- Estaba ebria. Me cuesta recordar.- hizo una pausa- Abrí mi puerta y el tomo como una novia. Créeme que me puse muy nerviosa, pero al encontrar mi habitación, me dejó en mi cama mientras besaba mi frente. Dijo un "Duerme bien", caminó hacia el pasillo y se fue.

- ¿No trató de hacer nada?- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.- ¿Es en serio?

- En su momento no entendí nada, ya que estaba frita. Pensé que iba al baño o algo, pero… a la mañana siguiente al despertar y no lo encontré conmigo entendí que…- Suspiró y sonrió de forma extraña-No es como los otros.

- Rosalie, no. Por favor no. ¡Te estás ablandando! ¡Tú eres Rosalie "La perra mayor" Hale! Por siempre soltera, hasta Hugh Grant* llegue. ¿Recuerdas eso?

- Bella, puede que cuando me lo folle se vaya toda esta… emoción. El caso es que me quiere ver.

Reí un poco y me acosté sobre el cubrecama.

- Ven, es hora de dormir.- Palmeé el espacio vacío en mi cama.

* * *

Casi dos semanas después, Rosalie ya contaba dos citas más con Emmett y solo se habrían besado al final de la segunda. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Rosalie Hale tan desesperada.

- Bella, no lo puedo creer. ¿Qué mierda ocurre? ¿Qué acaso no le gusto? La mayoría de los hombres que conozco no me demoro más de una o dos citas en acostarme con ellos. Salimos por unas semanas y luego me aburro.

- Eso es lo que ocurre, Rose. Estás acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, cuando lo deseas. Ahora tendrás que hacer las cosas bien. Emmett parece ser de los buenos. ¿O no?

- En exceso.-rió un poco y suspiró al otro lado de la línea - el otro día se me cayó mi chaqueta y cuando me agaché, alguien me golpeó en una nalga. Me paré dispuesta a golpear al tarado y Emmett ya lo tenía agarrado por las solapas de su chaqueta. Cuando me vio apuntó al tipo con la cabeza y sonrió. Me acerqué y lo golpeé en las pelotas. ¿Sabes que hizo Emmett? Me dio los cinco. ¡Los cinco! No hubo un beso o un "¿Estás bien?" Chocó su mano contra la mía mientras sonreía como estúpido.

- Rosalie….

- No, puede que solo me quiera como amiga, y estaría bien si yo también, pero no. ¡No lo quiero como un amigo!- La escuché refunfuñar por el teléfono.

- Rosalie, son iguales.

- ¿Quién?

- Ustedes. El hecho que te molesta tanto es por que son iguales. Todas las cosas que me cuentas de él, suenan como algo que hayas hecho tú.- El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio y dudé si me estaba escuchando- Cuando uno conoce a alguien tan parecido a si mismo, te desagrada en un principio. Dale un tiempo.- Tecleé un correo a Alice para darle un par de indicaciones que necesitaba.

- ¿Darle un tiempo? Bella, estoy seca como una pasa. Necesito un pene.

- Usa tú vibrador.-

- Uno _real_.- Soltó un suspiró de exasperación- No estás ayudando.

- Entonces busca a alguien que quiera tener sexo desenfrenado contigo. Oh, y si vas a hacer eso, deja a Emmett fuera de esto.- Mi celular vibró pero decidí ignorarlo.

- _Ese _es el problema, Isabella. No quiero ver a nadie más. Y tampoco quiero dejar de ver a Emmett. Es chistoso.

- Entonces, para de quejarte y espera como la gente civilizada. Tengo que colgar.

- Adiós.- colgó y dejé el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar.

Seguí trabajando, cuando de pronto escuché unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta.

- Abre.

Victoria entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza por el hueco.

- Hay alguien que la quiere ver. ¿Lo dejo pasar?

- Sí, claro.- Giré mi silla y quedé mirando hacia el gran ventanal que poseía mi oficina. Tenía mi teléfono en mi regazo y leí el mensaje. Era de Mike.

Decidí leerlo solo para poder reír un poco.

"_**Tu, yo, reservación en el Hampton Inn* para dos. ¿Qué dices? Llama tú para reservar."**_

Reí por lo bajo, tecleé un "no" en mayúsculas y apreté enviar.

- Isabella.

Pegué un respingo en mi asiento al oír la voz de Edward. "_Edward está en tu oficina, Isabella. Las paredes son gruesas." _Golpeé a mi conciencia y giré lentamente la silla.

Ahí estaba él, en toda su gloria y esplendor. Vistiendo un traje negro a la medida con una corbata gris. Sus ojos parecían mucho más verdes que lo normal y me observaban de forma profunda. Tenía una sonrisa que decía "Cuando termine contigo no podrás caminar durante un largo tiempo".

- ¿Qué deseas, Cullen?

Rió ante mis palabras y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

- Deseo muchas cosas, Isabella. Deseo follarte encima de tu escritorio hasta que grites que pare. Deseo…- lo corté antes de que sus deseos fueran órdenes para mí.

- Hablo en serio, Edward.- me cruce de piernas y no despegué mi vista de él.

- Igual yo.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello y rió entretenido- ¿Cuándo nos veremos, Isabella? Todavía no acabo contigo. Creo que nunca lo haré.

- No tengo idea. Podrías preguntarle a tu novia.- Solté la bomba y me recosté contra el respaldo de la silla. Su semblante pasó de entretenido a molesto en menos de un latido.

- ¿Quién? ¿Rebecca Müller? Por dios, Isabella. Solo la necesito por que su padre planea ayudarnos con este proyecto. Quien a penas supo, quiso ser parte. ¿Alice te dijo? Es toda una bocazas.

- No, Alice no fue. Lo leí por ahí y créeme, me pareció lo más bizarro de mi vida ver una oración las palabras responsable y Edward Cullen juntas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos de forma intensa por un momento. _"¿Sientes eso, Isabella? ¿Puedes sentirlo?, se llama nostalgia. Tienes nostalgia por que sabes que Edward siempre será el mismo chico que te dejó hace 9 años. Nostalgia ya que, tienes tantos problemas sin resolver con él y sabes que nunca podrás solucionarlos. Nostalgia por que la única relación que tienen es como la del gato y el ratón. Uno huye, mientras el otro lo persigue. Nostalgia por que sabes que lo único que obtendrás de él es sexo. Nada más."_

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

- Edward, por favor. Di lo que tengas que decir.- soné cansada. "_Lo estás, Isabella."_

- Las visitas a los terrenos están para mañana a mediodía ¿Verdad?

- Si. ¿Eso es todo?

- No. Habrá una reunión con todos los miembros de este proyecto. La familia Denali y Müller.- arrugué el ceño y suspiré abrumada.- Será en un par de días y será formal. Lo más probable es que te llegue un correo hoy de parte de Cullen & Masen Co. con ésta noticia. Allí podrás encontrar la dirección.- Se levantó de su puesto para dirigirse a la salida. Me paré y lo seguí. Antes que pudiera salir lo tomé de la mano y lo giré hacia mi.

Agarré su cara entre mis manos juntando nuestros labios. Tan suaves y tan duros. Su reacción fue tomar mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y acaricié su nuca. El beso comenzaba a tornarse extraño.

Dirigió sus manos a mi cara y acarició mis mejillas. "_Un beso con sabor a melancolía, remordimiento y pasado, Isabella."_

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Bells.- el susurro por parte de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y abrí los ojos.

Me encontré con un Edward diferente. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y tenía una expresión de calma.

- Bells, ven.-Escuché realmente lo que decía y sentí que era trasladada 9 años atrás.

_- Edward, tienes que parar de hacer eso. No está bien.- Estábamos en la heladería y Edward solía coquetear con las dependientas para que ellas le dieran más helado. _

_- ¿Por qué? Si la vida decidió darme este regalo- Apuntó su cara- tengo que aprovecharlo, Bells.- Sonrió y trató de quitar mi ceño fruncido con su dedo índice. – Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, te saldrán arrugas antes de los 30. Y eres muy hermosa para eso._

_- Si, claro, Edward. Muy hermosa.- Ironicé y Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura. _

_- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que te verías hermosa hasta con arrugas. Te daría un toque de madurez… Y los hombres siempre hemos tenido la fantasía de hacerlo con alguien mayor.- Me guiñó un ojo mientras abría la puerta de su coche para mí. Reí un poco y decidí hacerle una broma. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Si quieres te puedo presentar a mi abuela Marie, ella es bastante mayor.- me carcajeé aún más al ver su cara de espanto.- Ella te amaría. _

_El camino a mi casa fue entre comentarios y risas. Al llegar, se bajo a abrir mi puerta e hizo una ridícula reverencia al bajarme del coche. _

_- Como soy una reina, merezco algo mejor.- Dije bromeando. Caminé a la puerta dejándolo solo. _

_- Por favor, Bells, ven. No me dejes, yo te amo.- Gritó de forma y sentí que era tomada como un saco de papas por las piernas. Grité espantada- ¡Eres mía, Isabella Swan!.- giró en círculos y luego me dejó en el piso. Todo mi mundo se daba vueltas, estaba muy mareada.. De pronto, la cabeza de Edward estaba frente a la mía y sonreía. _

_- ¿Shots?- bastó con que dijera eso y ya me sentía mejor. Me paré rápidamente y salté. _

_- ¡Shooooooooooots!_

Cuando me vi en el presente, descubrí que mierda estaba haciendo. Estaba dejándolo entrar.

Empujé lejos a Edward y abrí mi puerta. Me miró confundido por un momento y luego cambió su expresión a dura seriedad. Observé sus labios y estaban rojos e hinchados. "_Delicioso"._

- Nos vemos.- Salió de vertiginosamente por la puerta y la cerré de un portazo.

"_Maldito Edward Cullen. Maldito sea el día en que te conocí. Maldito sea el momento en que acepté tu oferta. Maldito sea el momento en que te dije lo que sentía por ti. Maldito sea el momento en que, sin saber como, todo se nos escapó de las manos. Maldito sea el día en que decidiste no aparecer." _

Limpié de forma brusca las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas. Necesitaba encerrar los recuerdos estos recuerdos nuevamente. Caminé a mi escritorio y busqué entre los cajones de éste. ¡Bingo!

Ahí estaban. Se supone que no debería tomar más de dos.

Agarré todas mis cosas y decidí que era hora de irse.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Victoria. Adiós.

- ¿Significa que me puedo ir?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No. Significa que cualquier llamada que tenga, la anotas y le devolveré el llamado mañana.

Llegué a casa mucho más rápido de lo que creía. Al entrar, dejé mis cosas en el sillón del _hall _central y me dirigí a mi mini bar. Tomé una botella de vodka y saqué cuatro pastillas de mi bolso.

"_No tomar medicamentos con alcohol. Nunca, Isabella". _Dejé de lado a mi conciencia y tragué las pastillas con un gran sorbo de Vodka.

Unos treinta minutos después comencé a sentir que el efecto, que en un principio era casi invisible, se hacía cada vez más potente.

Prendí la radio, puse un _CD _de mi banda favorita y comencé a danzar por la casa. Coreaba las canciones a gritos y tomaba el Vodka a tragos largos. Mi ropa iba quedando en el camino y solo quedé en ropa interior.

Todo se sentía _tan _bien. Cada paso que daba era como caminar en una nube. De pronto caí de bruces al piso y comencé a reírme. Me acosté en el piso y tomé un largo sorbo de Vodka.

Me quedé ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad y escuché que mi teléfono sonaba.

Realmente _no _quería pararme de suelo, pero lo hice de todas formas. De alguna forma llegué hasta mi bolso y en el fondo podía escuchar la voz del vocalista de _Arctic Monkeys _comenzar a cantar "505". Me dediqué a cantar mientras buscaba mi teléfono sin mucho éxito. Paró de sonar. Me di media vuelta para volver a la sala de estar y sonó nuevamente.

Volví a caer y esta vez cayó mi bolso conmigo, saliendo disparado mi teléfono en el camino. Gateé hasta él y lo respondí.

- ¿Siii?- no reconocía mi voz y esto hizo que comenzara a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Bella?

No me sentía en condiciones de responder ya que, de pronto, mis pies parecían pies eran reemplazados por una cola de sirena. Los moví y vi como la cola se movía. Reí aún más.

- Bella, responde. – La voz extraña siguió preguntando por mí. En cierto momento paró.- Mierda, voy en camino.

Cortaron y dejé mi teléfono en el suelo. Me paré y caminé hacia la radio cambiando el CD. Reconocí que sonaba "Make Me Wanna Die" y reí aún más. Dejé la botella en el mini bar y saqué a Jack Daniel's.

Las pequeñas luces que salían del iHome me tenían mirándolas como estúpida. Giré en círculos y todo a mí alrededor se movía en cámara lenta. Mis dedos eran como largos tentáculos.

No sabía que hora era, pero toda mi casa estaba a oscuras y yo solo me dedicaba a cantar y beber.

Me tropecé con mis pies y volví a caer.

- Tonta, Isabella. Tonta.

Agarré de la orilla del sillón y me apoyé en esta para poder pararme _nuevamente._ Bebí otro sorbo y me puse bailar.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sonando, pero aún así, la música se transformaba en un ruido hipnótico para mí.

Escuché un ruido y luego un jadeo.

- ¡Bella! – la voz de una mujer sonó sobre la música y me giré a ver quien era, pero en el camino perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso. Sentí que mi cabeza se golpeaba contra el piso y reí. Reí por que no había ninguna razón aparente para no hacerlo.- Oh por dios, Bella.- Sentí que tomaban mi cara y traté de enfocar la vista pero me era imposible. –Enciende la luz, por favor.- Una luz cegadora golpeó mis ojos y gemí en protesta.- ¿Qué mierda, Isabella?- Traté otra vez de enfocarme y solo logre ver un cabello rubio.- ¿Qué tomaste?

- Vodka y Whisky.-Milagrosamente logré formar una oración coherente.

- No, Bella. No mientas…. ¿Las tomaste de nuevo?- sonaba furiosa.

- Si.- Suspiré y busqué la botella.- ¿Dónde está, Rose? ¿Mi Jack?

- No, no más, Isabella. – Rosalie se paró y caminó al mini bar. Apagó la radio y se giró hacia mí.

De pronto creí que el mundo caía sobre mí y me sentí agobiada.

- Rose, soy sola.- Moví mi cabeza y finalmente la pude ver.- No sé que he hecho mal, pero estoy sola. Tengo todo lo que quería. Tengo dinero, autos, una casa, una empresa. Todo. Pero aún así, me siento vacía.- Sollocé un poco- Siento que, haga lo que haga, lo que ocurrió en el pasado me perseguirá por el resto de mi puta existencia. Acostarme con Edward cada vez que puedo ya no parece ser suficiente para mí. Puede que él funcione así, pero yo no, Rose. Yo no soy de roca. He soñado un millón de veces que Edward no se va después de acostarnos. Se queda conmigo y me promete que nunca más me va a dejar, pero sé que eso no va a ocurrir. Aún así, sigo volviendo, por que soy estúpida.- Sorbí mi nariz- ¿Sabes cuantas veces Edward me prometió nunca irse? Muchas. Solía decir que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ser lo que fue por mí y yo creí que lo haría. Vivo en el pasado. Estoy estancada ahí. No puedo avanzar. No puedo.- Lloré con ganas y me hice un ovillo.- Estoy dañada. Todo tiene un arreglo, excepto un corazón roto. Nadie quiere arreglar uno por que es mucho trabajo.- Paré un poco y tomé un respiro- No sabes cuantas veces he querido volver el tiempo atrás y ver que hice mal, y no volver a hacerlo. ¡DIME, ROSE! ¡¿QUE HICE MAL? ¡¿AMAR?- Lloré más fuerte y sentí como me tomaban en brazos y me llevaban a algún lugar. No quería que ella me viera de esa forma, ya que todo lo dicho anteriormente solo eran temores. Putos temores.

Logré escuchar la voz de Rosalie y luego sentí que era costada sobre algo blando.

Mi mente comenzó a ceder poco a poco a los recuerdos, atontándome. No supe cuando, pero de pronto fui arrastrada por los brazos de la inconciencia.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí que me perforaban las cuencas de los ojos.

- Mierda.- Una ola de nauseas me atacó y corrí al baño. Expulsé todo lo que había comido y bebido. Cuando estuve segura que ya no quedaba más, me paré y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. _"Oh, mira. Un cadáver"_

Mis ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados. Mi pelo era un nido de pájaros y tenía algo de vomito en las puntas. Por algún motivo, tenía moretones a un lado de la cara. En el pómulo derecho para ser exacta.

Miré mi cuerpo y encontré que solo tenía mi ropa interior puesta y más moretones. Por las rodillas, mi cadera y mis hombros. Pero lo que más me impactó fue mi cuerpo. Al parecer hace bastante tiempo no me paraba a mirarlo atentamente. El hueso de mi cadera sobresalía importantemente y mis costillas parecían tratar de rajar mi piel para poder salir. Tenía rodillas algo huesudas. ¿Desde cuando estoy así?

Me giré en busca de la pesa y caminé hacia ella.

45,78 kilogramos. _"¿Cuánto mides, Isabella?"_ Un metro sesenta y seis centímetros_"¿No crees que algo está mal aquí? Eso era lo que pesabas en décimo grado." _Tragué pesado y suspiré.

- Bella.- Brinqué un poco al escuchar la voz de Rosalie. Giré y me encontré con una Rose muy seria.- Tenemos que hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomé mi bata de baño y me dirigí a la cocina.

Todo mi cuerpo dolía y cada paso que Rose daba era como un disparo directo a mi cerebro.

Saqué una botella de agua y me senté en mi comedor de diario.

- ¿Estás conciente de lo que hiciste ayer no se puede repetir, verdad?

- Si. – Me sentía como una joven siendo regañado por sus padres.

- Bella, el estado en que te encontré fue… horrible.- hizo una pausa y suspiró pesadamente- Estabas bailando en ropa interior con una botella de whisky en tu mano. Drogada. ¿Qué crees que hubiera ocurrido si no llego? Probablemente hubieras tomado más pastillas y ahora estarías internada en el hospital y te habrían hecho un lavado de estomago. Anoche nos diste un susto bastante grande a Emmett y a mí.

- ¿Emmett estaba acá?- _"Estás cagada, Isabella. Lo más probable es que vaya donde Edward y le cuente todo. De lo cual tú pareces no recordar nada."_

- Emmett está acá.- La miré alarmada- Está tomando una ducha en el baño de visitas. Decidió quedarse para ver como estabas.

El silencio decidió aparecer y tomé mi agua mineral a largos tragos. Rosalie se acercó y me pasó dos pastillas.

- Analgésicos.

Los tomé obedientemente.

- Anoche hablaste de cómo te sentías.- Me congelé en mi lugar y de pronto mil recuerdos golpearon mi mente. Ahora sabía todo de lo que estaba hablando. TODO.- Bella… Sé que sonará mal, pero creo que necesitas ayuda.

Fruncí el ceño y la observé aterrada.

- Si no he necesitado ayuda en los últimos 10 años, no creo que la…

- Ese es el problema. Has estado reprimiendo _esto_ durante mucho tiempo, Bella. No creo que te haga mal un par de sesiones.

- ¿Quieres que vaya y hable con una o un extraño sobre mis problemas? Ya me cuesta bastante trabajo decírtelos a ti, Rose. No puedo.

- Aparte de eso, Bells. Te vi en el baño. En los últimos meses no he parado a mirarte realmente como estabas, solo me dediqué a tirarte en cara tus problemas con Edward. Dime, ¿Cuánto pesas?- No, eso no.

- ¿Acaso me harás ir a un especialista en eso, también?- repliqué de forma mordaz. Me miró apenada y suspiré derrotada- 45,78 kilogramos.

Reprimió un jadeo.

- ¿Cuánto mides?- podía sentir la pena plasmada en su voz.

- Un metro sesenta y seis.

Otra vez el silencio hizo presencia en la cocina. Sentí que Rose se acercaba lentamente y me abrazaba.

- Lo siento.- No supe que responderle y solo la abracé. Y volví a llorar.

- Estoy acaba, Rose. Sé que en el pasado dañé a muchas personas y en algún momento se me devolvería, pero honestamente, no sé como enfrentarlo. No puedo.- Tomé un largo respiro y seguí- Yo no soy así, Rosalie. No lo era hasta un par de meses atrás.- paré de hablar en cuanto escuché unos pasos en el pasillo. Suspiré y traté de recomponerme. _"Poco a poco los recuerdos vuelven a su tumba, Isabella. Ojalá no se escapen nuevamente."_

Emmett entró a la cocina y en cuanto me vio, sonrió levemente.

Supe que era suficiente drama y decidí acabar con todo eso.

- Hey, grandote. Siento haber interrumpido tu sesión de manoseo con Rose, pero ya verás como ella te lo recompensará. Sé que lo hará.- Rió con ganas y caí en la cuenta de algo.

- Rosalie… ¿Qué hora es?

- Diez treinta y seis.-Oh, no.

- Por dios, ¡Olvidé que tengo un trabajo al cual acudir!- Me paré rápidamente y corrí al baño.

27 minutos después estaba lista para marcharme. Tomé mis llaves y me dirigí a la salida.

- ¡Nos vemos en una hora, Emmett! ¡Oh, y hay condones arriba en el velador de la derecha!- Solté una carcajada y me marché.

Agradecí que nadie preguntara nada.

Preparé todo para salir nuevamente y esperé que faltaran veinte minutos para las doce.

Fui la primera en llegar y luego de unos minutos, llegó Alice y Edward.

- Buenas tardes a ambos- Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?- Alice siempre tan intuitiva.- Tienes un moretón bastante feo en tu pómulo.- O simplemente vio eso ¿Cómo es que no lo cubrí?

- Si, me caí en mi casa. Tú sabes como soy. Torpe.- Sonreí nerviosa tratando de borrar la tensión en el ambiente. En parte era verdad, ya que sí me había caído.

Podía sentir los ojos de Edward analizando mi cara detenidamente y luego frunció los labios. Agradecí estar con lentes de sol.

Finalmente llegó Emmett y me guiñó un ojo. _"Parece ser que la sequía de Rosalie se ha acabado"_

La muestra de los terrenos la haría un experto en eso, y solo nos tomó una hora. Parecían encantados con los lugares y me felicité por eso.

- ¿Qué dices de ir a almorzar con nosotros, Bella?- Alice sonrió entusiasmada.

- No creo que sea una muy buena idea. Tengo que volver al trabajo, lo siento.

- No creo que sea una mala idea, Bella. Es solo comida. No se enojarán por que comas, ¿O si?- Emmett intervino y me miró serio. _"Se vienen tiempos difíciles, Isabella." _Dijo una voz en mi a replicar cuando Edward salió al ataque y me tomó del brazo. Su toque me quemaba.

- Vamos. Es comida. Aparte estas muy delgada, Isabella.- Me dio un empujoncito y llegamos a mi coche.- Yo iré contigo. Alice, ve con Emmett.- _"No, no, no. Por favor, Dios. Escucha mis plegarias. Isabella no merece ir en el coche con él"_

- No, ve tú con Emmett. Yo iré con Bella, tenemos unas cosas pendientes que hablar.- Alice caminó delicadamente en dirección a mi y sonrió. Edward se marchó sin insistir.

El almuerzo fue bastante bien y parecía ser que estar junto a Edward ya no era tan horrible. Rosalie me envió un mensaje recordándome que su hermano llegaba hoy y que _tenía _que acompañarla.

El día pasó de forma rápida, y para cuando me di cuenta, eran las 20:46 y ya era hora de ir a buscar a Freddie.

Pasé por el piso de Rosalie, por que sí, trabajábamos en el mismo edificio, pero distintas empresas. Ella estaba en el piso 7 y yo en el 13.

- ¿Estás emocionada?- pregunté en el ascensor.

- Mierda, si. No lo veo hace casi tres años, Bells. Y es mi mellizo. Si me dieran el premio a la peor hermana, no reclamaría.- Rió un poco- Gracias por llevarme, hoy no traje mi coche ya que Emmett me trajo.

Sonreí y me sentí contenta por ella.

- Oh, yo no he visto a mis padres hace 6 años así que no puedo decir nada- Fue mi turno de reír- ¿Asi que… es oficial? ¿Tú sequía ha terminado?

- Si. Y créeme, nunca pienso volver a esos días.- Suspiró pesado- Si le vieras de que tamaño la tiene. Y sabe perfectamente como hacerlo.- Rosalie parecía maravillada.- Me pidió que fuera su novia.

- Mierda, ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Que si.- Lo dijo como si fuera obvio.- Creo que lo que ocurrió anoche nos unió más aún. No creo que ninguno de esos putos con los cuales solía acostarme lo hubieran hecho. Bella, el realmente es diferente.

- Lo sé. No les quitaré crédito por eso. Por muy malo que haya sido Edward conmigo, en su momento todo era perfecto. Me abría la puerta de coche, y hacía todas esas mierdas que uno internamente espera que hagan, pero sabes que no harán. Hasta habló con Charlie para hacerlo oficial.

- No me importa. Muchas veces he pensado que si nos hubiéramos hablado en la secundaria, todo habría sido distinto. Todavía no puedo creer que no te haya hablando antes de entrar a la universidad.

Llegamos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar decidimos esperarlo donde se suponía llegaría su vuelo.

Diez minutos después, un hombre de cabello rubio como el Rosalie, ojos azules y buen porte llegaba con una maleta en la mano. Rose corrió hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente, disculpándose por ser una hermana negligente.

Obviamente, era igual de hermoso que ella. Pero había una diferencia en su expresión. Rose siempre parecía tener una expresión de "Odio a todo el mundo", pero su cara parecía gritar "Te daré tantos orgasmos como quieras."

Y eso me gustaba.

Después de que terminaran de saludarse, Rose se hizo a un lado para que pudiera saludarme. Tomó mi mano y la besó mientras no quitaba sus ojos de los míos.

- Encantado de verte nuevamente, Isabella.

- El _placer _es mío, Frederick.- Le sonreí seductora.

"_Creo que has encontrado entretención, Isabella". _

**Si están leyendo esto es por que llegaron al final de capitulo y se merecen una estrellita dorada, ya que era bastante largo. Le puse todo mi amor y dedicación. Ojalá les haya gustado*0* **

**NOTA: Éste fic NO indica que Bella tenga un desorden alimenticio, se enfoca en la parte de cómo se ha dejado estar o cuanto se ha desgastado por todas sus preocupaciones, las cuales la mayoría son en base a Edward. **

**NOTA 2: Al final dejaré todos los anexos (Palabras con un asterisco (*) arriba de ella) Sé que algunos son muy obvios, pero no para todos. **

**Lo que se vio en este capitulo es solo un indicio de lo que ocurrió realmente con Edward y Bella en el pasado. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews (Dejen reviews! Dejen reviews *0*!), las alertas y favoritos. Cuando llegué al otro día a ver las views quedé impresionada ya que, tuve más de 200 visitas en mi historia! **

**Eso me puso realmente feliz!**

**Gracias nuevamente por llegar al final. :3**

_**Reus. **_

***Rosé: Es un tipo de vino de color rojo (más bien dicho rosado) más claro.**

***The Loxahatchee Club es un club de Golf ubicado en Los Hamptons realmente grande e importante. **

***North County Aquatic Complex es una piscina pública ubicada Los Hamptons.**

***Sífilis es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual muy peligrosa.**

***Au Revoir significa adiós en francés.**

***Breakfast at Tiffany's es una película muy conocida protagonizada por Audrey Hepburn. **

***Empire State es un edificio realmente alto New York. Es aquél que trepó King Kong. **

***Red Rose significa Rosa Roja, pero principalmente es un apodo que le tiene Bella a Rose de cariño.**

***Shining Bells significa Campanas brillantes y también es un apodo.**

***Hugh Grant es un actor británico que actúa en películas como El diario de Brigit Jones y Love Actually. Muy guapo y encantador. **

***Hampton Inn es un hotel muy caro ubicado en los Hamptons. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** **Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenaran toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuando huyas". **

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**NOTA: En algunos momentos se mostrarán saltos al pasado de Bella, los cuales estarán solamente en cursiva. Las líneas que están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva son comentarios internos de Bella, pero es como si alguien más se los dijera.**

* * *

"_And you could buy up all of the stars, but it wouldn't change who you are._

_You're still living life in the dark_

_It's just who you are." _

_Marina and the Diamonds – Buy the Stars_

- Así que… Dime, Frederick. ¿En que estás trabajando? Rose solo mencionó que estás cansado de New Orleans.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar del pequeño apartamento de Rose (el cual era por un par de meses, ya que todavía no se mudaba a su nueva casa) actualizándonos debido que, por lo que había dicho Freddie, no nos veíamos hace más de 4 años.

- Yo estoy trabajando en un bufete de abogados. Nos va bastante bien. Al principio decidimos trabajar como un organismo independiente, pero tras ver el éxito que obtuvimos, una empresa realmente importante con una de sus cedes muy grandes en New Orleans decidió contratarnos.- Sonrió pagado de si mismo.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué empresa es?- tomé un sorbo de mi Apple Martini.

- Cullen & Masen Co.- me atoré con mi trago. Rosalie soltó una carcajada y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué ocurre?- terminó por preguntar él chico.

- Mi empresa está haciendo ahora un proyecto con Cullen & Masen Co. Trabajo codo a codo con Edward Cullen.- Sonreí ligeramente.

- ¿Codo a codo? Debe ser realmente importante el proyecto que están desarrollando, Bella. Solo he visto a Edward un par de veces desde que decidieron hacernos parte de la empresa y eso ya hace unos 8 meses.- tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y sonrió coqueto.

- Si… No es muy agradable que digamos, tú sabes. – Me senté derecha en el sofá y traté de imitar su voz- Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Ponte en tus rodillas para alabarme. Soy hermoso.- Reímos y Rose me miró de forma seria.

- Para lo único que te arrodillas no es para alabarlo precisamente.- Masculló escondida bajo su mano. _"Perra."_

Le envié una mirada de "Cállate-la-puta-boca" agradecí que Freddie no lo haya escuchado y si lo hizo, fingió muy bien.

- Creo que debemos hacerte un _tour_ por Los Hamptons.- _"Si, y espero que empecemos por mi cama"_- Lo necesitas. Rose mencionó que planeas quedarte alrededor de dos semanas.

- Algo así. No he tomado vacaciones en años, ya que como te dije, he estado trabajando sin parar y planeé no volver hasta dentro de un mes. Puede que esté un tiempo aquí, luego volveré a Forks… No lo sé.

Forks… ¿Cómo estarán Charlie y Renée? _"No deben importarte, Isabella. Ellos te empujaron fuera de su vida, no tú." _ ¿Y Ángela? Recuerdo que ella tenía planeado acudir a la universidad de Washington junto a Ben, su novio.

¿Habrá funcionado? ¿Y qué si no? ¿Y la perra de Jessica? Después de muchos años, numerosas dudas asaltaron a mi mente. Mil preguntas respondidas por otras preguntas se estaban tomando el control de mi conciencia y parecían no querer dejarla libre.

-…. ¿Bella?- La voz de Rosalie logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones y la miré fijo.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué ocurre?- Me regañó con la mirada y suspiró molesta.

- Tu teléfono acaba de sonar.

Me paré rápidamente y caminé hacia mi bolso.

"_2 Llamadas Perdidas De: E Cullen"_

Aguanté la respiración y lo bloqueé. No necesitaba distracciones como él ahora. Volteé para volver a mi puesto, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

"_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry, sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though, I don't know why…"* _No sabía si reír o llorar por lo irónico de la canción.

Rosalie me mandó una mirada de "Contesta el puto teléfono o te golpeo"

Lo cogí rápidamente y contesté.

- ¿Sí?- traté de sonar calmada.

- Isabella, estoy fuera de tu casa.- Edward parecía algo impaciente. Levanté una ceja y suspiré. _"Huele a pasado, Isabella."_

- No, Edward.- Deseé poder tapar mi boca y borrar lo dicho anteriormente. Mierda.- No puedo.

Escuché a Rosalie resoplar.

- Hey, Bells. ¿Deseas jugar conmigo?- Giré mi cuerpo para fijar mi vista en Freddie, el cual agitaba en su mano un mazo de cartas. _"Sí, Freddie. Sí quiero jugar contigo, pero no a las cartas precisamente."_

- ¿Estás con alguien, Isabella?- la ira en la voz de Edward era palpable. Sonreí un poco y asentí hacia Freddie. Sí, lo dicho por el chico de ojos azules podía ser perfectamente mal interpretable.

- Tengo que ir. Adiós.- Corté la llamada y me carcajeé. Rosalie me miró un poco levantando una ceja. Apunté con la cabeza a su hermano y pareció entender todo, se carcajeó junto a mí, mientras aplaudía.

Me acerqué a Frederick y me senté en el puesto situado frente a él.

- ¿Póquer? Por que strip póquer* no juego.- Le regalé una sonrisa.- Al menos no frente a tu hermana.

Rose bufó.

- Bella, te he visto desnuda millones de veces.- Reí por su respuesta.- No sería nada nuevo.

Después de un rato se nos unió Rose y terminé siendo la ganadora de 3 partidas consecutivas contra las hermanos Hale.

La noche pasó tranquila y para cuando vi la hora ya marcaban las 2:46 de la mañana.

- Yo creo que me iré. Mañana tengo que trabajar y estoy cansada. Soy una abuela.- Reímos algo afectados por el alcohol. Me despedí de Rose y cuando me acerqué para hacer lo mismo con Frederick, me tomó de la cara con sus dos manos y me besó en los labios.

Contenta con su atrevimiento, me senté en su regazo y lo besé devuelta.

Nuestros labios batallaban por quien tomaba el control y se sentía realmente bien. Era una guerra sin fin. Sus labios eran juguetones, pero precisos, sabían donde atacar.

- ¡Oh, por dios! Bella. Recuerda que es mi hermano.- Rose tiró de mi cabello y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, cosa que el chico aprovechó y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Lo mordió y no pude evitar soltar un gemido algo agudo.- Ya, suficiente. Estoy presente y no deseo hacer un trío con mi propio hermano.

Ésta vez me tiró del brazo y me paré algo mareada.

- Adiós, Isabella.- dijo Frederick antes de que saliera por la puerta.

El camino hacia mi hogar fue lento y seguro. Al llegar me di cuenta de que en la puerta estaba estacionado un coche, pero no era cualquier coche. Era un _Volvo C30 Plateado._

- Éste puto…- Me bajé furiosa y algo borracha del mi coche, caminé a trompicones hasta su puerta y golpeé el vidrio.- Hey, puto. Sal de ahí.- Me alejé un par de pasos y esperé.

Abrió la puerta y salió de forma rápida.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- tomó mi brazo fuertemente y trató de besarme. Alejé mi cara y me solté, pero el efecto de los tragos en mi cuerpo me hizo tropezar y caer de espalda al suelo. Reí un poco y luego me fijé que las palmas de mis manos comenzaban a sangrar.

- Mierda.- Me apoyé en el suelo para poder pararme y al hacer presión en las heridas, estas ardieron.- Argh.- Sentí que Edward me tomaba nuevamente por el brazo y tironeaba de él para poder elevarme. Una vez de pie, me giré hacia él y sonreí levemente. _"No, Isabella. Ebriamente."_-Gracias.- Caminé hacia la entrada y dejé a Edward parado en la calle. Sentí que me seguía y suspiré cansada.

- Hey, tú no te vas. Yo quiero…

- Tú, tú y tú. Solo tú. Siempre ha sido de esa forma.- Lo interrumpí y bufé- En serio, Edward. Hay vida fuera de tu planeta.- Terminé de abrir torpemente la puerta.- ¿Por qué por una puta vez puedes ser como Emmett?- traté de cerrar la puerta, pero había metido el pie para evitar que fuera cerrada por completo.- Edward, saca tu pie. Tengo que dormir.- decidí dejar el tema ahí y aproveche para caminar hacia mi habitación. Subí las escaleras de forma lenta y pausada, evitando caer escalera abajo y terminar en emergencias.

- Tu no irás a ningún lado, Isabella- La forma en que dijo mi nombre pareció producir algo en mi zona sur, por lo cual, decidí escapar y corrí lo que quedaba de escaleras.

Al estar en el segundo piso sana y salva, Edward me empujó contra la pared y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Qué tiene Emmett que no tenga yo?- Metió su mano fugazmente dentro de mí falda, corrió mis braguitas a un lado y metió uno de sus dedos de forma brusca dentro de mí. Me quejé y traté de que sacara su mano.- Emmett no produce esto en ti.- Empujó una vez más y el placer mezclado con el dolor me hizo jadear. Sonrió pagado de si mismo y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Agregó otro dedo y logré sacar su mano de mí falda.- Isabella, él no tiene nada que no tenga yo. Nada.- Se acercó poco a poco a mi boca.

- Él por lo menos tiene respeto hacia las mujeres.- Edward se quedó petrificado en su lugar y sonrió perverso.

- Una mujer que no puede procrear no merece respeto alguno.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté mi mano rápidamente y la estampé con fuerza contra su cara. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en mis ojos y reprimí un sollozo.

Edward había tocado el único punto delicado para mí y él era una de las pocas personas que sabía eso.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- le grité en la cara, lo empujé y caminé enfurecida hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo cerrando con seguro, me saqué los tacones y me tiré contra la cama.

El hecho de ser infértil no era lo doloroso, eran las condiciones bajo las cuales me transformé. Y lo que produjo esto en mi vida, era aún peor.

_- Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?- Renée se sentó en el borde de mi cama y acarició una de mis piernas. ¿Cómo le dices a tu madre que no te ha bajado tu periodo en dos meses? Siendo que sí, era "sexualmente activa". Argh, cuanto odiaba ese nombre. Y ella tenía amplio conocimiento de aquello. Edward y yo tomábamos precauciones cuando lo hacíamos. Yo tomaba la píldora y el usaba condones con espermicida. Me había hecho alrededor de 10 test de embarazo y cada uno daba negativo, aparte que tenía que estar aguantándome este puto dolor de útero. **Algo **más debía ser y me preocupaba de sobremanera… Era ahora o nunca. _

_- No me ha bajado.- enterré mi cara en la almohada para evitar ver su cara- Sé que no estoy embarazada, por que siempre tomo precauciones y me hecho por lo menos 10 test de embarazo, y son todos negativos.- Desenterré mi cara de mi escondite y me senté lentamente en la cama. _

_El rostro de mi madre mostraba escepticismo y sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza y me pregunté que ocurría._

_- ¿Mamá?- Finalmente me miró y puso la boca en línea recta._

_- Vamos al médico.- Tomó de mi brazo bruscamente y me obligó a salir de mi habitación. _

_Media hora más tarde, estaba sentada en la consulta de mi ginecóloga- la cual no visitaba hace unos meses- esperando que me llamaran. Sentí que decían mi nombre y mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la consulta. _

_Renée se encargó de darle una pequeña introducción a Esme. La doctora solo escuchaba atentamente y asentía con la cabeza._

_- Isabella- Llamó mi atención y la miré asustada- ¿Te ha dolido algo en los últimos meses? Sabemos que sufres de fuertes dolores a la llegada de tu periodo, pero… ¿Algo en especial?_

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_- Sí. Hay veces que el dolor es insoportable. Durante la semana estuve en cama, ya que me dolía al caminar. Ahora no es tan horrible, pero es molesto. Muy molesto.- Esme arrugó el ceño y me hizo pasar a su camilla. _

_- Solo tocaré por fuera, ¿Está bien?- Asentí nuevamente y al sentir el leve apriete de Esme contra la zona de mi útero, jadeé de dolor. Ella me miró alarmada y llamó a la enfermera.- Te haremos unos exámenes de emergencia. Tenemos dos opciones, o algo está mal ahí dentro, o algo malo está a punto de ocurrir.- Renée se mordió el labio y sacó su teléfono para marcarle a alguien. _

_Me llevaron a la sala de ecografías en silla de ruedas. No tuve tiempo de sentirme avergonzada por esto, solo me encontraba desesperada. _

_Me acostaron en una camilla y bajaron las luces de la habitación hasta que ésta se transformo en una luz tenue. Pensé en llamar a Edward, pero no quería alarmarlo de forma innecesaria. A los pocos minutos llegó una señora con aspecto pulcro y con experiencia. _

_- Esto te dolerá, no te lo negaré- Roció un gel helado sobre mi abdomen- Tendré que apretarte acá, pero como eres delgada no tendré que hacerlo tanto.- Al sentir el empuje de el aparato que tenia en la mano sobre esa zona, pegué un grito ahogado. Empujó otra vez más y volví a jadear. Pareció ver algo en la pantalla que la hizo mirarme aterrorizada. Sacó su aparato de mi abdomen, pero éste seguía doliendo. Me hice un ovillo en la camilla y gimoteé un poco. Ahora dolía como los mil infiernos. Todo a mí alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta. 5 enfermeras tomaron mi camilla y la llevaron a lo largo de un pasillo. Logré leer "Sala de operaciones" en un cartel azul. Ahora estaba aterrada. Paramos en una habitación de color blanca. Totalmente blanca. _

_Sentí que tomaban mi brazo y vi una joven con sonrisa sincera. Golpeó suavemente donde debía estar mi vena. _

_- Necesito que empuñes la mano.- Hice lo que me pidió y la vi sacar una aguja de un carrito metálico cercano a ella. Desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado y traté de no alarmarme.- Solo dolerá un poco, Isabella. Ahora, quiero que tomes una bocanada de aire.- Abrí la boca para hacerlo y solo llevaba un poco de aire cuando sentí como se introducía la aguja dentro de mi piel y me mordí el labio para no protestar._

_- Perfecto, lo hiciste un bien. Te administraré anestesia, ¿Está bien?- levanté el dedo pulgar para darle la positiva. Después de unos minutos, ya no sentí nada. _

_Al abrir los ojos otra vez, lo primero que vi fue a Edward dormido en un sofá. Traté de moverme pero sentí un tirón fuerte en el área de mi abdomen bajo. Me quejé bajito y Edward se removió inquieto en su lugar abriendo lentamente sus ojos. _

_- Edward… ¿Qué ocurre?- Intenté ignorar el dolor agudo. Edward se paró rápidamente de su puesto y se acercó a mí. Estaba preocupado. _

_- Hola, princesa.- Besó mi frente y me miró profundo. Mierda, él estaba escondiendo algo.- Llamaré a Esme.- Apretó un botón en la pared y me tomó de la mano mientras sonreía. A los pocos minutos apareció mi ginecóloga, la cual mostraba una expresión de contrariedad. _

_- ¿Dónde está Renée?- Edward cambió su expresión a una dura seriedad y suspiró._

_- Ella está en la cafetería. La llamaré inmediatamente.- Y así lo hizo. Observé a Esme y ella solo sonrió cariñosa. Escuché a Edward mascullar un par de cosas y luego volvió hacia mí.- Viene en un momento.- Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. Oh, Mierda. Algo está pasando. Algo muy malo. _

_- Isabella, cariño. Primero quiero partir dándote mis más sinceras disculpas.- Esme se sentó en la orilla de mi camilla y me acarició la pierna.- Cuando llegaste a mi consulta, pude ver inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Los síntomas que me diste realmente me inquietaron. En la ecografía que te hiciste- Fue cortada por la entrada de Renée y Carlisle a la habitación. Estaba extremadamente seria. Esme suspiró y siguió- En la ecografía se mostró que tenías un tumor en un ovario.- Se me cortó la respiración y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Era algo realmente grande. Nos vimos en la obligación de extirparlo, pero en la operación ocurrieron unas contrariedades. Tu ovario no soportó la extirpación del tumor y se produjo una hemorragia.- Esme se acercó un poco a mi y me tomó de la mano.- Isabella, tuvimos que extirpar más de la mitad de tu útero y me temo a que no serás capaz de procrear.- Me miró entristecida y se mordió el labio. Algo dentro de mí se quebró, pero no dolió tanto como creía. Solté el aire que tenía aprisionado en mi pecho y jadeé.- Realmente lo siento. _

_Renée miraba por la ventana y apretaba un pañuelito dentro de su mano. Decidí que era tiempo de hablar. _

_- Esme… Yo sé que tú estabas en la posición de hacer nada. No tienes por que disculparte. Te doy las gracias ya que, sé que esto me puede haber costado la vida, pero no. Aquí estoy, acostada en una cama de hospital, sana y salva. El hecho que no pueda llegar a quedar embarazada en un futuro no es tan horrible a comparación de casi haber perdido la vida.- Tomé un respiro y miré a Edward rápidamente. Estaba escéptico.- Eso no es importante. _

_Esme sollozó un poco y apretó más mi mano. _

_- Estoy es muy poco profesional, Bella. Lo que estoy haciendo.- Limpió con el dorso de su mano unas lagrimas que caían.- Pero soy un humano y tengo sentimientos.- No pasé por alto la mirada fugaz que le dedicó a Carlisle.- Gracias. Eres muy madura al enfrentar las cosas de esta forma. He visto mujeres deshacerse por… menos. _

_Volví a sonreír sin saber cuales serían las verdaderas consecuencias que esto me traería en un futuro. _

_- Isabella, tu padre viene en camino.- Renée se volteó hacia mí y trató de sonreír. _

_Al parecer lo único que quedaba era pretender que sus sonrisas arreglaban todo. _

He ahí el significado de mi tatuaje. La pluma por lo delicado y el que se esté deshaciendo, es por la rapidez en que puedes perder algo.

Edward sabía cuando dolió en su momento. Las primeras semanas no fueron tan horribles. Lo que pasó después es lo que me marcó. La reacción de Renée hacia mi operación fue lo más sorpresivo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

- ¡Isabella, abre la maldita puerta! ¡Abre!- Su voz era desesperada.- ¡Por favor!- Suspiré y me hice ovillo en la cama. Me sorbí la nariz y solo me dedique a mirar la puerta.- ¡Sabes que soy capaz de tirar la puerta abajo!- Luego de eso, más golpes vinieron. Alarmada miré alrededor de toda la habitación y decidí escapar.

Me levanté rápidamente dirigiéndome hacia las puertas que me llevaban a una escalera al patio trasero. Las abrí sin hacer ruido y bajé de forma apresurada los escalones. Una vez en la primera planta, observé mi entorno algo mareada. _"Nadie te mandó a emborracharte, Isabella"_. En un arranque miré hacia la piscina y sonreí. Corrí por todo el césped y salté. Al mismo tiempo que escuché mi cuerpo contra el agua, logré percibir como Edward lograba finalmente romper mi puerta.

Poco a poco me fui mojando, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo completamente sumergida en el agua. Salí rápidamente y jadeé por aire.

- ¡Isabella!- Me giré y vi a Edward bajando furioso los escalones. Reí y me dediqué a nadar. – Si crees que esto me va a parar, estás muy equivocada.- Sentí como se tiraba a la piscina.

Me tomó por la cintura y enterró sus manos en ella. Me quejé y traté de librarme.

- ¡Edward, déjame ir!

Me volteó hacia el acercando nuestros cuerpos. Lo abofeteé otra vez y esta vez tomó mi mano fuertemente. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros. _Hermosos._ Creo que en ese momento, todo se fue a la mierda.

Juntamos nuestros labios de forma brusca y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza.

Gruñó un poco y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Nada se comparaba con el sabor de sus labios. _Adictivo._ Nuestras lenguas peleaban por quien tomaba el control. Comencé a sacar su camisa a tirones y terminé rompiendo un par de botones. Enterré mi uñas contra la piel desnuda de su espalda y volvió a gruñir.

De forma violenta sacó mi blusa y brasier. Tironeé el botón de sus pantalones mientras bajaba el cierre de estos. Mi falda desapareció junto a mis braguitas. Edward comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello y enterré mis manos en su mojado cabello.

Solo quedaba una pieza de tela que bloqueaba todo. Sus boxers. Apretó mis muslos de forma dolorosa y los puso alrededor de su cadera. Sentí mi espalda chocar contra una pared de la piscina y él agarró con fuerza mis caderas. Enterró intensamente sus dedos en ellas y mordió mi hombro. Gemí agudo y comenzó a lamer mis pezones. Volví a gemir mientras los mordisqueaba.

- No irás a ningún lado, Isabella. Ahora eres mía.- Su voz estaba cargada de sexo y sensualidad. Suspiré y lo acerqué más a mí. Sentí su dura erección contra mi centro y gimoteé. Edward mordió mi clavícula y suspiró placenteramente. Con un movimiento rápido, sus boxers desaparecieron y rozó su dureza desnuda contra mí.

- Para.- Jadeé y busqué sus labios. Lo besé con precisión y deseo.- Follame duro, Edward. Hasta que olvide quien soy.- Ronroneé contra sus labios e hizo lo que le pedí. Entró en mí de forma salvaje y gemimos a unísono. Sus movimientos eran salvajes, tanto que llegaban a doler. Apreté más mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y empecé a moverme con él. Edward tomó mi cabello en su mano y lo tironeó, dejando mi cuello a su merced. Besó, lamió, mordió y chupó como se antojó. _"¿Saber que es Edward el que produce esto no te causa nada, Isabella? Está mal." _ Metió su mano entre nosotros y torturó mi nudo de nervios. Gemí contra su cuello y rasguñé su espalda con fervor. El ritmo que llevábamos era delirante. _"Sexo furioso, Isabella." _Siguió estimulando mi clítoris y sentí que iba a venirme pronto. Me volvió a empujar contra la pared de la piscina, dolió. Mucho. Cambió su ritmo a uno desesperado. Era violento.

Jadeos se escapaban por mi boca y la suya.

- Mierda, Isabella.- Gruñó salvajemente y sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba. Chillé, me retorcí y tirité un poco. Mi respiración era irregular. Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó lento. Su lengua entró a mi boca y acarició la mía. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras pagaba mi pecho al suyo. Ambos jadeamos al sentirnos uno contra él otro. Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar y quité bruscamente su mano de mi cara. No necesitaba ternura. No quería que Edward siquiera me tratara de otra forma. Sexo violento estaba bien para mí. _"Isabella, Isabella. Un día quieres amor, al otro violencia."_

De forma furiosa me separé de él y abrí los ojos.

Desenredé mis piernas de su cadera, recogí mis ropas y nadé al otro lado de la piscina para salir por las escaleras. Aplasté mi mojada ropa contra mi pecho y caminé devuelta a mi habitación.

Le estaba haciendo un favor realmente grande al ahorrarme todas las palabras que necesitaba gritarle.

Sabía lo que venía ahora. Él se iba a ir y yo me fumaría un cigarrillo acostada en mi cama, dormiría un rato y luego me iría al trabajo.

Dejé el bulto mojado en el balcón de mi habitación, no me molesté en vestirme y me acosté. Saqué un _Camel _de cajón de mi mesita de noche, lo prendí e inspiré. _Placer. _

Terminé mi cigarrillo y decidí dormir. No llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando sentí que la puerta de calle era fuertemente cerrada. _"¿Cuándo aprenderás la puta lección, Isabella?"._ Me mordí el labio y solté un suspiro tembloroso. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

* * *

La alarma de mi celular sonó y abrí los ojos lentamente. Tenía sed. Tanteé con la mano buscando el teléfono, pero al mover el brazo, todo mi cuerpo dolió. _"¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo de anoche, Isabella?. He ahí tu lección"._ Por primera vez reconocí que mi conciencia tenía razón. Con mucho esfuerzo, tomé mi teléfono y paré la molesta alarma. Mierda, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Me paré con mucha dificultad y caminé al baño, pero al llegar ahí tuve la posibilidad de observar mi cuerpo. Solté un grito ahogado. Lo que el espejo mostraba era una cosa extraña.

Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales. Mis muslos tenían… lo que parecían ser dedos a lo largo de todos ellos. Mi cadera estaba en las mismas condiciones. Mis senos estaban rojos y delicados. Mi cintura dolía, pero no parecía tener nada a la vista y mi cuello estaba lleno de marcas color morado rojizo. Y claro, mi amiga allá abajo no salió ilesa, ardía como los mil infiernos y dolía al caminar. Milagrosamente, Edward había tenido compasión y mis brazos estaban limpios.

Tendría que usar cuello de tortuga y pantalones… _Mierda. _Maldito seas, Edward "El Puto" Cullen.

Suspiré y caminé en dirección a la ducha mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Decidí usar un vestido negro apretado con el cuello subido acompañando por unos tacones rojos. Hoy no sería un buen día, lo podía presentir.

El día se pasó increíblemente rápido y para cuando volví a ver la hora, eran las siete y media de la tarde. _"Isabella, Rosalie se enojará por que no has vuelto a comer. ¿Cuántos días llevas sin tener almuerzo? ¿15?" _Dejé pasar eso y rápidamente escapé de mi oficina.

A la salida del trabajo fui a buscar el vestido para el cóctel de mañana. Tendría que sentarme y discutir con todos los miembros del proyecto, y pretender que Rebecca-_Mula-_Müller me agradaba, teniendo en cuenta que ella podría llegar a ser la puta _Miss Perfección_ y yo solo seguiría siendo la ex nunca admitida de su actual novio. ¡Yupi!

Mi vestido fue exclusivamente traído de New York y decir que era hermoso era poco. Lo que la situación necesitaba era una pura inyección de Reem Acra* y acompañado por unos hermosos tacones rojos Christian Louboutin. No tenía pareja, pero tampoco me interesaba… Aunque sí….

Tomé mi teléfono y le marqué. Contestó al tercer toque.

- ¡Hola, espero no interrumpirte!- estaba entrando al estacionamiento de mi hogar.

- No, no, para nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si, necesito que me acompañes a algo mañana en la noche. Es importante.

- ¿Cuan importante?- su voz denotaba curiosidad.

- Importante al punto de necesitar un buen esmoquin. Te recomiendo un Ralph Lauren o Calvin Klein. ¿Quieres?

- Veré que puedo hacer, pero cuenta con mi compañía.

- ¡Sí! Muchas gracias, guapo.- Hice un pequeño baile imaginario de la alegría al imaginármelo con un esmoquin. _Sexy._- Mi vestido es rojo.

- Claro. Adiós.- Repliqué un "Adiós" de vuelta y me bajé del coche.

No había puesto un pie dentro de la casa cuando volvió a sonar mi teléfono. Miré la pantalla y indicaba: "Llamada Entrante: E Cullen" Dejé que sonora y decidí ignorar sus llamadas.

Decidí olvidar el aparato por completo y lo abandoné en la mesita de entrada. Fui a la cocina, me preparé algo de comer, lo comí. Pasó alrededor de 45 minutos y seguía recibiendo llamadas de Edward. _"No te atrevas a contestar el maldito teléfono, Isabella". _Le hice caso a mi conciencia y me acerqué al puto aparato en puntillas, como si fuera una bestia que temía si despertaba. Lo tomé y cambié el tono de llamadas de Edward por la marcha fúnebre. Ahora sabría cuando llama.

Le envié un mensaje a Rosalie informándole mi retirada temporal de las salidas nocturnas y me respondió diciendo que tenía planeada una cita con Emmett. Perfecto. Apagué el móvil, me cambié mi ropa por un pijama y me acosté.

* * *

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero cuando mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, ya era de día. Mi cuerpo seguía doliendo y me arriesgo a decir que más que ayer.

Prendí mi Blackberry y noté que eran las 11:11. Reí y pedí un deseo, algo tonto, pero divertido. Tenía 46 llamadas perdidas de Edward y un mensaje de Rose preguntándome si podía venir a almorzar. Le respondí un "Sí" y decidí quedarme un poco más en la cama. Cerré los ojos por un momento y logré escuchar que tocaban el timbre. _"¿Qué diablos, Isabella? Estás solicitada estos días"_. Volví a revisar la hora y marcaban las 13:54. _Mieeeeeeeeeerda. _Corrí escaleras abajo y abrí las puertas rápidamente. Ahí estaba Rosalie con una bolsa de Sushi, sonrió y luego miró mi cuerpo. _"Estás en problemas, Isabellita. Sí quieres jugar con fuego, acepta las consecuencias." _Miró mis piernas tapadas solo por una parte de la camiseta y luego miró mi cuello, al no poder ver más de mi cuerpo. Suspiró conteniendo su rabia y masculló.

- Parece que se les pasó la mano un poco, ¿O no?- Me empujó y entró a la casa. Era una buena cosa que no se haya marchado. Concluí ignorar el tema, y al parecer ella también.

- Hoy es el cóctel con los miembros del proyecto. Reem Acra será mi arma- Sonreí un poco tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- ¿Reem Acra? Perra, déjame verlo.- Al parecer funcionó.

- No, a las… 4 llegará el equipo que me arreglará. Creo que te gustará el vestido, es hermoso.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente entre comentarios y chistes. Ya eran las tres y media, por lo cual, me dirigí a darme un baño. Rosalie esperó pacientemente mientras yo tarareaba un par de canciones en la ducha. Salí y me preparé para que llegara el equipo.

15 minutos después estaba sentada en una silla especial que ellos traían, y me estaban aplicando cremas a lo largo de toda la cara y el cuello.

- Disculpe señorita… ¿Desea que borremos esas… marcas en su cuello?- Una mujer de apariencia joven me miraba sonriente.

- Claro.

Rosalie solo se dedicaba a mirar televisión y de vez en cuando, pegar una mirada al armario.

- Pareces estar más ansiosa que yo, Rose.- Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar mi voz y rió.

- Creo que sí… Confío en ti y por lo mismo, estoy desesperada por ver el vestido- Le guiñé un ojo y dejé que siguieran con lo suyo.

Mis uñas fueron perfectamente arregladas, al igual que mi cuello el cual ya no tenía ni una marca visible. Me maquillaron levemente y arreglaron mi cabello, tomándolo de una forma en específica.

En cuanto terminaron me fijé en la hora y descubrí que faltaba media hora para la cena. Tal cual como dijo Edward, el correo que había llegado durante la semana próxima. Pero a los inicios de ésta, había recibido una hermosa invitación en papel indicando donde sería, la hora y la formalidad de éste.

La gente se fue y me dirigí al armario a ponerme el vestido. Se apegaba a mi cuerpo en los lugares justos y necesarios.* El rojo realmente resaltaba mi blanca piel y también me hacía lucir más larga.

Me calcé los zapatos mientras terminaba de salir del armario. En cuanto Rose me vio, levantó una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

- Mierda, Bella. Tenías razón… Es tu arma.- Reímos juntas y suspiré.

- Espero que todo vaya bien. Tendré que conocer a Rebecca y hablar con ella.-Aplaudí y sonreí irónicamente.- Trataré, Rose. No prometo nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre si no es tan horrible como tú crees?

- Me da lo mismo.- Moví la mano mostrando mi desprecio y tomé mi pequeño bolso de mano.- La limusina llegará en un par de minutos, ¿Mencioné que será en el East Hampton Point*? Habrá una… alfombra roja. Lo que empezó como una reunión de negocios terminó como el evento social del año.

- ¿Estás bromeando?- Fue interrumpida por el timbre y miré por la ventana de mi habitación. La limusina estaba fuera.

- Tengo que ir.

Bajamos de forma rápida y revisé mentalmente si tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Rosalie me abrazó y deseó mucha suerte.

- Oh, y paciencia. Mucha paciencia, Bells. Por favor, te lo ruego. No hagas ningún escándalo.- Me apretó la mano y se marchó.

Me subí a la limusina y le dije la dirección de mi acompañante. Normalmente él debería venir por mí, pero yo lo había invitado a él… Un día antes.

Llegamos rápidamente a nuestra primera parada y lo llamé.

- Estoy abajo.- Corté sin esperar su respuesta y miré por la ventana. Y de pronto, ahí estaba él. Tenía un traje que le sentaba de muy buena forma y tenía esa mirada. Esa que te hace temblar las piernas. Se subió y lo pude apreciar más de cerca. Estaba perfecto.

- Hola, hermosa.- Se acercó a besarme y lo paré con mi mano.

- Tengo maquillaje. Deseo que al menos me dure hasta la alfombra roja.- Reí fluido.

- ¿Alfombra roja? Woah, ¿En qué me metiste, Isabella Swan?

- En un evento muy importante, Freddie. Cullen & Masen Co. es parte de esto.- Arrugó el ceño y se carcajeó.

- Hasta en mis vacaciones aparece ésta empresa.- El coche se puso en marcha nuevamente y no tardó en llegar al East Hampton Point. Fuera había una gran cantidad de fotógrafos haciendo su trabajo. La alfombra roja no era muy larga.

- ¿Lista?- Frederick tomó de mano y me sonrió.

- Siempre.

Nos bajamos del coche y vi a Cullen. Era una pecado andante.

"_Que el show empiece, Isabella"._

* * *

**Chan Chan! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Muchas graaaacias! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. :D**

**He entrado al colegio por lo cual, no fijaré fecha para actualizar, pero NO las dejaré. No ando con muchos ánimos así que… **

***Es una canción de Lana del Rey llamada, Born to Die. **

***Strip Póquer es el póquer, pero al ir perdiendo, vas perdiendo prendas de ropa. Y de la misma forma, subes las apuestas.**

***Reem Acra es una marca (De diseñador) y es éste el vestido.  www . myredcarpetdresses wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 06 / kristen-stewart-red-dress-cannes-2012-680x1024. jpg (Es el vestido que usó Kristen en Cannes para el estreno de Cosmópolis. **

** www . christianlouboutinsandalshop images / clpumps29_03 .jpg**** (Zapatos elegidos por mí) **

**Como siempre, quiten los espacios. **

***East Hampton Point es un Hotel que es considerado uno de los más caros de The East Hamptons. Y es HERMOSO.**

**Nuevamente, gracias. **

_**Reus. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenarán toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuanto huyas". **

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**NOTA: En algunos momentos se mostrarán saltos al pasado, los cuales estarán solamente en cursiva. Las líneas que están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva son comentarios internos, pero es como si alguien más se los dijera.**

* * *

"_Instead of love, and trust, and laughter_  
_What you get is happy never after  
But deep down all you want is love  
The pure kind, we all dream of  
But we cannot escape the past  
So you and I will never last" _

"_Homewrecker" -Marina & the Diamonds. _

* * *

Me senté un momento en la orilla de la piscina y suspiré.

Estaba consciente de que tenía que dejar ir a Isabella, pero una parte de mi no podía. Simplemente, no.

Ella era una de esas cosas que no puedes dejar ir por nada en el mundo, ya que bien sabía yo que no hay nadie más como ella.

Fui estupido al dejarla una vez, y luego otra y otra.

Mi hermana solía decir que cuando encontrara a la mujer perfecta, lo sabría, pero eso era incierto.

He estado con cientos de mujeres y ninguna me produce ni una quinta parte de lo que siento cuando Isabella solo me susurra algo.

Rebecca era una buena chica, algo superficial, pero servía si quería olvidar todo solo por un momento.

Mi otra parte le guardaba rencor e ira a Isabella por no haber peleado por lo que -supuestamente- quería. Prefería vivir en negación y recuerdos, que aceptar su culpa en esto y crear un futuro mejor.

Suspiré nuevamente y busqué con la mirada alguna toalla o algo así para poder secarme. Encontré una en una silla, cerca de la piscina. La envolví en torno a mi cadera y tomé mi mojada ropa, para luego marcharme rápidamente de este lugar.

Titubeé en la puerta, considerando ir a la cama con ella y pasar la noche aquí, pero deseché de forma inmediata esa posibilidad, por que estaba consciente que si hacía eso, las consecuencias serían nefastas para ambos.

Los recuerdos podían ser algo muy bueno, pero también muy dañinos.

* * *

Rebecca jadeó enterrada en mi cuello y luego gimió. Me vine mientras sentía que ella también lo hacía. Sentí su pecho contra el mío y como su corazón latía desbocado. Acaricié su cabello y aproveché de empujarla sutilmente para que se bajara de mí.

- Edward.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y observé sus ojos. Eran hipnotizantes y sensuales.- Algo ocurre. Lo sé.- Rozó mi mejilla.- Puedes contarme.

Arrugué el ceño, resoplando por lo bajo. _"Claro que puedes contarle, Edward. Dile que estás pensando en otra mientras estás con ella."_

- No ocurre nada, Becca. Nada.

- ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Se sentó indignada en la cama- ¡Quiero que sientas algo! ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que algo ocurre? Parece ser que no soy lo que tú quieres. O necesitas- Comenzó a vestirse de forma apresurada y me paré para impedir que se fuera.- Edward, no te puedo obligar a sentir algo. No puedo.- La tomé de los brazos, abrazándola.

- Becca, no es como tú piensas. Siempre he sido miserable, pero por decisión propia. Contigo estoy bien- _"No mientas"_- Muy bien.

Me observó directamente a los ojos y suspiró. Tomó mi mano, apretándola de forma débil.

- Lo siento. Yo… No sé que me ocurre últimamente.- Rió un poco- Creo que debo levantarme e ir al gimnasio. Hoy es la cena con... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Isabella Swan.- respondí casi por inercia.

- Ella. Parece ser que hace su trabajo muy bien. Pensé que nos iba a tomar meses lograr dejar todo listo. Al parecer, pronto podremos volver a Paris, ya que tengo que ir a la semana de la moda. Elie Saab* me quiere como First Face*- Se dio media vuelta para marcharse- ¿Me irás a buscar en la limusina?

- Claro. Siete treinta en punto.

La idea de volver a Paris ya no parecía tan atractiva como antes. Más si tenía que ser arrastrado a lo largo de cientos de desfiles de moda acompañando a Rebecca.

Observé como se marchaba desde la puerta.

Podría ser sábado, pero aún así, revisaría mi correo electrónico.

Busqué mi portátil mientras me hacía un café y tenía 68 Nuevos correos electrónicos_._

Brillante.

Revisé uno por uno, hasta llegar a uno de parte de Evan Langdon.

_**From: Evan Langdon**_

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**He escuchado que estás trabajando con Publicist & Design. **_

_**Sé quien es la directora y déjame decirte que estás cayendo bajo, Cullen. **_

_**Deja a Isabella Swan en paz, de una vez por todas.**_

_**Deja de torturar a la chica, ya le has provocado bastante sufrimiento.**_

_**Te diré esto una última vez. Isabella Swan no merece tu acoso.**_

Releí las líneas una y otra vez. Maldito, ¿Quién se cree que es? Eliminé el correo y bajé con furia la pantalla del _MacBook._ Al parecer todos creían que podían llegar, decirme que debía hacer y que no.

Terminé mi café de un sorbo y fui a bañarme.

El día pasó rápido y pronto ya eran las seis cuarenta. Debía prepararme.

¿Que llevará puesto Isabella? Me la imaginé en un traje apretado de color negro de cuero. Sentí como se me secaba la boca y reí un poco.

Eso no me lo podría provocar nadie más que ella. _"Eso se llama obsesión, Edward"_.

Cuando hube terminado de arreglarme, me vestí con mi traje negro de _Giorgio Armani. _Me miré en el espejo por última vez y baje a la limusina, la cual me estaba esperando.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión de Rebecca y la llamé para que viniera.

Al verla salir solo pude sonreír. Estaba usando un vestido blanco, el cual era largo y tenía abierto en una pierna.* No cabía duda el por que era una modelo. Ella era hermosa.

Se subió a la limusina y me sonrió devuelta.

- Es Elie Saab. Creo que ahora entiendes por que me quiere a mi, ¿Verdad?- Tomó mi mano.

Nos dirigimos al cóctel y al llegar descubrí que muchos fotógrafos habían acudido.

La limusina paró frente a la alfombra roja, mientras que alguien acudía a abrir nuestra puerta. Rebecca bajó primero y me fijé como miles de flashes eran disparados hacia su dirección. Tomé un respiro y la seguí. Tomó mi mano, guiándome por toda la alfombra roja y agarré firmemente su cintura para que tomaran las fotos.

De reojo alcancé a ver como otra limusina llegaba y alguien abría su puerta. Un hombre de buen porte, rubio y confiado bajó de esta. Le tendió la mano a alguien dentro del coche y vi como poco a poco se asomaba una cabeza castaña. De pronto, me miró fijamente. Sentía que no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Sus ojos castaños me tenían atrapado y sus labios rojos me invitaban a pecar. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella.

Sentí que Rebecca tironeaba un poco de mi manga, la miré y ella tenía su ceño algo fruncido.

- ¿Quién es ella? Me parece conocida.

- Es Isabella, Becca.- Sonrió y se soltó de mi agarré.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Caminó hacia ella y de forma instantánea me asombré.

Tomó a Bella de la mano, le dijo algo y la arrastró hacia nuestra dirección.

- Ven, debes tomarte unas fotos con nosotros, Bella.- La aludida tenía una expresión de confusión y molestia, pero con un pequeño atisbo de entretención.

- Claro.- Rebecca volvió a mi lado y tomó mi mano, mientras que Bella se posicionaba a mi otro lado, con su acompañante de la mano. Miré su vestido y sentí que no podía haber escogido nada mejor.

- Bonito vestido- Le susurré cerca del oído, cosa que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Sonrió y siguió posando. Momentáneamente, me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes color chocolate me tenían fascinado.

Quitó sus ojos de mí y me alejé de ella. Tomé a Rebecca y nos encaminé al interior del recinto. Ella paró de caminar una vez que estuvimos adentro y suspiró.

- Edward, ven aquí.- Tomó mi cuello y me besó inesperadamente, pero antes que pudiera responder, cortó el beso. Se carcajeó un poco con pesar y soltó un suspiro mientras movía su cabeza.- Iré al baño.

Arrugué el ceño y observé como se encaminaba al baño.

Poco a poco todos los invitados fueron entrando y entre ellos reconocí a Isabella, la cual hablaba con su acompañante. Rió un poco y sentí la necesidad de ir, y decirle que dejara de hacer eso. No era necesario fingir que todo está bien siendo que no es así. Sabía como ella se sentía al verme con otra mujer. _"Y como tú te sientes al verla con otro hombre_"

Alisó algunas arrugas inexistentes en su vestido.

La música de fondo cambió y ahora sonaba _Kiss Me_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Isabella giró su cabeza buscando al _Dj._ Mordió su labio inferior y pestañó reiteradamente.

Percibí como alguien tomaba mi mano y me giré para descubrir que era Rebecca.

- Es hora de ir a sentarnos a la mesa.- La seguí hasta el comedor y me encontré con una sola mesa. Larga. Las sillas tenían un respaldo alto y de terciopelo rojo

- Estamos cerca de mi padre, allá cerca de la punta.

Miré rápidamente los nombres a nuestro alrededor y descubrí que Isabella estaba frente al puesto de Rebecca.

Poco a poco se fue sentando más gente a nuestro alrededor, y en cuestión de minutos la mesa ya estaba llena. Isabella fue la última en sentarse, junto a su acompañante.

- ¡Isabella, que agrado es tenerte acá!- dijo Christopher Müller, el padre de Rebecca.- Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros. Cuando Edward nos comentó que había una empresa que lo haría muy bien, debo decir que dude un poco.- Se carcajeó y sentí la mirada de Isabella fija en mi cara.

- Que agrado que le gusten nos servicios.- Respondió con la voz algo insegura.

- Es notorio que disfrutas lo que haces.- Isabella se susurró algo en el oído a su acompañante y ambos rieron.

- Isabella, sería un encanto que nos cuentes quien es tu acompañante.- Rebecca tomó mi mano y la miré extrañado. Sonreía como si quisiera darme ánimos.

"_Caes, Cullen. Vas cayendo lentamente y al parecer, el golpe será fuerte."_

* * *

- Isabella, sería un encanto que nos cuentes quien es tu acompañante- La señorita perfección decidió hablar y la miré.

- Frederick Hale a sus servicios- Freddie intervino antes que le soltara alguna estupidez.

- Encantada.- Rebecca le sonrió y se dedicó a hablar con Edward.

Luego de un par de copas de vino, todos parecíamos más a gusto. La cena continuó de buena forma, hasta que nos trajeron el postre.

- Entonces, me vi rodeada de fotógrafos y reporteros. No tenía ni idea de el por que, pero luego alguien me dijo que el _zip_ de mi vestido ¡se había bajado en medio de la pasarela!- Rebecca comenzó a reírse y sentí como si estuvieran golpeando una pared con un martillo. Su risa era horriblemente molesta.

- Cuéntanos, Isabella. ¿Dónde estudiaste? ¿De dónde eres?- La señora Müller, Antoniette se dedicó a hacerme un pequeño interrogatorio.

- Estudié economía y negocios en Yale. Ahí conocí gente maravillosa. Y soy de Forks, Washington. Pequeño pueblo, llueve más que cualquier otro lugar en Estados Unidos.

- ¿De Forks? Edward también es de Forks- Rebecca nos interrumpió y sonaba consternada. El aludido me lanzó una mirada inquieta, mientras yo suspiraba.- Con la diferencia que él fue a Harvard.- Le devolví la mirada y entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Fuiste a Harvard?- Sentí algo romperse dentro de mí. _"Tan solo un par de kilómetros… Los separaban un par de kilómetros y no fue capaz de ir a verte… Nunca"_

- Sí.

- ¡Ah! Creo que tenemos a unos enemigos de la Ivy League. Entre nosotros, me quedo con los Bulldogs de Yale.- Bruno Zencovich bromeó y la mayoría en la mesa se rieron.

Luego de eso se armó un silencio incómodo en la mesa y Antoniette decidió romperlo.

- Esto está realmente exquisito. Creo que deberíamos llamar al chef y felicitarlo, ya que todo ha estado esplendido ésta noche. Para mí, cada cena es como un show. Todas tienen algo diferente y único.

- He visto mejores shows. Grandes e inolvidables.- Miré a Edward de forma fija y luego le sonreí a Rebecca.- Así que tú eres modelo. Veo que estás usando Elie Saab.

- ¡¿Cómo lo adivinaste?!- Sonrió abiertamente.

- Fui a la última semana de la moda, ya que he uso varios vestidos durante el año, tu sabes, cenas, eventos, inauguraciones. Hoy estoy usando Reem Acra.

- Sí, lo noté. Es hermoso. Los detalles de encaje que tiene son simplemente perfectos.

- Gracias, tu vestido también es hermoso.

Luego de un rato, nos levantamos todos de la mesa para dirigirnos al jardín trasero, el cual estaba delicadamente adornado con flores y candelabros, creando un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

Busqué una bajada hacia la playa y diseñé un plan para escaparme.

- Freddie, iré al baño.- Dejé un beso en su mejilla- Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí esta noche. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy.

Me besó en los labios de forma delicada.

- No hay de que. Yo estaré acá.- Se acercó un poco y susurró- Puedes escapar a la playa sin ningún problema. Te cubro la espalda.- Le sonreí y me marché.

Descalcé mis tacones, los tomé con la mano y caminé hacia la playa, lo suficiente para que no me pudieran ver desde la fiesta.

Me senté en la arena, un poco antes de la orilla y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces mientras cerraba los ojos. Necesitaba relajarme.

- Te ves hermosa ésta noche.- Di un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Resoplé y traté de calmarme.- Vengo en paz.- Se sentó a mi lado y lo ignoré.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio y luego de un rato decidí que ya tenía suficiente de esto.

- Así que… Fuiste a Harvard después de todo. Siempre pensé que te habías ido fuera del país- Mi voz denotaba sorpresa y cansancio.

Suspiró con pesar.

- Sí. Mi padre fue a Harvard y decidí seguir con la tradición.- Hizo una pausa- Tú lo conoces.

- Sí, lo conozco… pero no te costaba nada llamar… Avisar.

- Lo sé. Simplemente no pude. Estaba demasiado abrumado.- Sentí la ira crecer dentro de mi y me giré para encararlo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y estos adquirían toques de color plata.

- ¿Abrumado? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Dime, Edward.-Trató de tomar mi mano, pero fui más rápida y quité la mía antes que pudiera siquiera tocarme.- Ni una sola llamada. Ni una puta llamada durante 1 año. ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SENTÍ?! Confiaba en ti, Edward. Confié en tu palabra. Me prometiste que nunca te irías. ¡Que nunca me dejarías!- Solté todo el aire que había inspirado y me mordí el labio.- _La_ _peor parte de haberte perdido, fue volver a encontrarte_ y de alguna manera, lo sigo haciendo, una y otra vez.- Me levanté mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos. Aún no tenía ganas de volver a la fiesta, por lo cual seguí caminando hacia el sentido contrario.

- ¡Bella!- Edward tomó mi brazo y me giró bruscamente.- Yo… Lo siento.

Moví mi mano libre de forma rápida y la estampé contra su mejilla.

- No puedo. No puedo perdonarte. Eres un bastardo. No puedes ir por ahí dañando a la gente, por que al final del día, eso es lo que haces. Sé como se siente Rebecca, ella no es tonta y se está dando cuenta que hay algo raro aquí. Entre nosotros… Ni yo sé a ciencia cierta lo que es, pero… hay algo.- Acarició suavemente mi rostro con su mano, acuné su mano con la mía. Tomé aire.- Y tiene que acabar ahora.

Pude ver la sorpresa manifestada en sus ojos y luego como se transformaba en ira. Edward comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Sacó su mano de mí mejilla y se alejó un paso de mí. El final se estaba acercando y _ése _paso atrás era el inicio.- ¡NO! Isabella, esto que pasa entre nosotros no es nada y lo sabes. Nosotros…

- ¡Claro que lo sé!- lo corté antes que pudiera seguir hablando.- Pero eso no significa que no duela. No sabes lo que daría para volver 6 años atrás y no cometer el error de volver a pasar una noche contigo. Me tienes atada a una no-relación enfermiza que _tiene _que acabar pronto… ahora. Quiero superar todo este capitulo de mi vida. Tú te casarás y yo…

- ¿Que mierda estás hablando?- Ahora fue su turno de interrumpirme.

- Sé que planeas sentar cabeza con Rebecca, ella parece el tipo de chica que estás dispuesto a presentarla frente a tus padres. No como yo.- _"Touché, Isabella. Eso fue un golpe bajo"_

- Eso no es así. No me interesa pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien como ella. ¡No!

Nos quedamos mirando un momento directamente a los ojos. Estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla prolijamente afeitada. Al parecer ésta noche las caricias era suficientes.

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Unió nuestros labios en un suave beso. _"No son necesarias las palabras cuando dos amantes deciden alejarse. Un simple beso sella un trato no hablado." _Tomé su cabello entre mis manos, acariciando su cabeza con ellas. El beso comenzó a tornarse necesitado. Pasión pura fluía entre nosotros, no había espacio para la pureza aquí.

Rompí el beso, pero no nos separé.

- Podremos usar tanta gente como se nos antoje, pero siempre volveremos a este círculo vicioso. Nos necesitamos. Nuestro pasado nos condena- Edward rozó nuestros labios de forma suave.

- Hay que saber distinguir entre necesidad y obsesión. Tú no puedes, Edward. Deberías agradecerme, te estoy haciendo un favor.- Me solté de su enérgico agarre y comencé a caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

Agarró mi brazo y masculló cerca de mi oído.

- Puedes pretender que nada pasó, pero es inevitable que las cosas salgan a la luz en algún momento.

- Entonces me encargaré en aplazar la llegada de _ése _momento lo más que pueda.- Respondí mordaz.

- Soy parte de tu pasado, Isabella. ¡Eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca!

Seguí caminando y grité:

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

Al llegar nuevamente la fiesta, encontré que seguía tan abarrotada de gente como la última vez que la vi, y al parecer nadie había notado mi ausencia.

Busqué con la vista a Frederick y le hice una seña para que viniera a mí.

- Ya es hora de irnos.- Asintió y comenzamos a despedirnos de todos los invitados.

El viaje de vuelta fue extraño.

Al llegar a donde se estaba alojando, finalmente habló.

- Vi a Edward bajar a la playa un poco después de ti. ¿Pasó algo?

- Algo así.

- Ya veo...- Hizo una pausa- Te invito a un almuerzo mañana. ¿Te parece pasta?

- Me encantaría.- Le sonreí y el simuló mi movimiento.

Me besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Llegué a mi hogar, me bajé de la limusina, no sin antes despedirme del chofer, y entré raudamente.

Estaba… _abrumada. _

"_¡Que buena elección de palabras, Isabella! Creo que "abrumado" es mi nueva palabra favorita"_

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que él estaba "abrumado", cuando yo sufrí de una forma horrible?

Esa parodia de hombre solo sabía hablar cosas sin sentido.

Quité furiosa el vestido de mi cuerpo, mientras balbuceaba groserías hacia Edward.

Me recosté en la cama y me sentí como en el cielo cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con las sabanas de seda fina que adornaban mi camastro.

* * *

- ¡No me vas a creer lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser "Becca", Rose!- Era temprano por la mañana y en cuanto me había despertado, llamé a Rosalie para contarle lo acontecido la noche anterior. – Su risa es… Argh.

- Por dios, Bella. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. Eres terca como una mula.

- ¿Qué estás hablando, perra?

- Creo que ella no es _tan _horrible como dices que es. Acabo de ver una entrevista que, al parecer es de ayer en la noche y solo parece ser una… niña. En todo caso, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Le escuché decir que tenía 22, y que se acercaba el fin de su carrera.

- Bells, es solo una niña.

Me quedé en silencio. No tenía deseos de hablar sobre _Becca._

- Tu hermano me invitó a comer pastas hoy.

- ¡Que bien! Recuerda usar protección.- Reímos juntas.

- Anoche… él me cubrió la espalda mientras me escabullía fuera de la fiesta por un momento. Luego vio a Edward bajar detrás de mi, no sé que es lo que piensa que ocurre entre nosotros, pero _debo _aclararle todo. Frederick sabe lo que pasó o en realidad, lo que no pasó.

- ¿Y que le dirás? **"**Hey, Freddie, tengo una relación extraña con Edward, desde hace 5 años. Algo como un _Touch__and__Go__*_ y al parecer eso está bien para nosotros. Aunque aún así, me duele verlo marchar cada vez que terminamos de tener sexo. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?**"** ¿Es en serio, Bells?

- Argh. No lo sé. No compliques más las cosas, Rosalie.- Miré la hora. 12:34 – Rose, debo colgar.

- Claro, claro. Que te diviertas con mi hermano.

- Lo haré.

Recibí un mensaje de Frederick, diciendo que pasaría por mí en una hora.

Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí con un _short _suelto de color blanco, una polera azul y unas ballerinas* crema, con una cartera del mismo tono.

Escuché el timbre sonar y bajé a abrirle la puerta.

Iba vestido de forma simple, pero elegante.

- Veo que te adaptaste muy bien al… estilo de Los Hamptons.

- Te ves hermosa.- Tomó mi mano y dejó un delicado beso en ella. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salimos a su coche.

- ¿Cuándo rentaste este coche? Buena elección, debo decir. Nada supera a un buen Mercedes Benz en cuanto a clase.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y cantando canciones que salían en la radio, como lo hacíamos hace un par de años atrás.

Llegamos a un lugar muy bonito. Tenía un aspecto italiano por fuera.

Entramos y nos llevaron a una mesa que Frederick había reservado, tenía vista a la playa.

Pedimos algo para comer y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

- Bella… Sé que no tengo ningún tipo de derecho sobre ti, pero sé que hay algo extraño entre Cullen y tú. No quiero que pienses que te estoy exigiendo que me digas todo, es solo que tengo un par de dudas y necesito que las respondas.

- Dispara.

- ¿Están juntos?- Dudé un poco la respuesta.

- No. Yo…-Titubeé y decidí decirle todo. Frederick fue paciente y escuchó todo lo que le dije. Apretó la mandíbula al mostrarle mis marcas en el cuello. Solo asentía y hablaba de vez en cuando.

Una vez que terminé, se quedó en silencio.

Internamente estaba asustada de cual sería su reacción. No sabía se me juzgaría o solo ignoraría el tema. Como siempre, me sorprendió.

- Si es necesario que vaya a golpearlo para que se aleje de ti, solo tienes que pedirlo, Bells. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Reí y seguí comiendo mis raviolescon pesto.

El ambiente entre nosotros se había alivianado de forma drástica y Freddie se dedicaba a contarme historias de sus ex-novias. Podría parecer incómodo, pero no lo era.

Íbamos saliendo del restaurante cuando mi celular comienzó a sonar.

Vi la pantalla y solo indicaba un número desconocido. Respondí recelosa.

- _¿Diga?_

- _¿Bella?_- Me costó un poco reconocer la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero luego mucho forzar mi memoria, esa voz finalmente encontró a su dueño. Era la primera llamada en 6 años que recibía de ella.

- _¿Renée? ¿Qué ocurre?_- Mi voz sonaba extraña. Alcancé a divisar a Frederick, quien me miraba interrogante.

-_ Por dios, Isabella. Es tu padre. Él…_-escuché su voz romperse- _Está internado en la clínica. Fue herido gravemente por una bala en el pecho. Al parecer fue en venganza._

Aguanté la respiración y me pasé la mano por la cara, abrumada.

- _Necesito que vengas a Forks inmediatamente. No sabemos si…_- Dejó la frase en el aire. No había necesidad de completarla, ya la había escuchado antes.

- _Claro. Tomaré el viaje más pronto a Forks que encuentre. Nos vemos._

- _Adiós_.

Apreté el botón para terminar la llamada y observé a Frederick. Poco a poco las palabras de Edward se repetían en mi cabeza. _"Puedes pretender que nada pasó, pero es inevitable que las cosas salgan a la luz en algún momento."_

- ¿Pasó algo?- La voz de mi acompañante interrumpió mis pensamientos y me giré a verlo.

- Al parecer tendré que ir a Forks… Por primera vez en años. He estado evitando éste momento durante un largo tiempo.

- Iré contigo.

- No es necesario.- Miré la carretera y suspiré.

- Quiero ir. También le diré a Rose.

- Claro.- Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo.

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y ésta vez era un mensaje. Lo abrí y leí cada línea con cuidado.

"_**Al parecer nos veremos en Forks, Isabella.**_

_**Veamos quien es más capaz de fingir que no ocurre nada.**_

_**El juego empieza ahora y ésta vez solo habrá un ganador.**_

_**Suerte"**_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me mordí la lengua para reprimir un grito de frustración.

Edward Cullen era un puto. Un gran puto.

"_Parece ser que poco a poco la caja de los recuerdos se está abriendo, y yo ya no puedo seguir evitándolo, Isabella. Suerte con lo que viene"_

* * *

**Siento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto en actualizar :C De verdad. No tengo una excusa, solo no podía escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya van 34 ¡Wooho!, los favoritos y alertas :3 Muuchas gracias. **

**Subiré las fotos de Frederick (Yummy) y Rebecca a mi profile. **

**Hay un pequeño cambio. Rosalie NO es Nikki Reed. Es Blake Lively. También subiré foto de ella. **

*** El vestido de Rebecca. Quiten los espacios y listo. Es ella. Se llama Monika Jagaciak (Jac) y es modelo. www . vogue . fr / uploads / images / thumbs / 201151/ jac_jagaciak _3812 _north_623x. jpg**

***Elie Saab: Diseñador de modas, sus vestidos son HERMOSOS. **

**First Face: En un desfile, es la modelo que abre el desfile. Eso es un privilegio muy grande, ya que es el primer atuendo de la colección en mostrarse.**

**Touch and Go: Significa tener una relación donde solo tienen relaciones o ese tipo de cosas y nada más. "TOCAR E IRSE"**

**Ballerinas son también llamadas chinitas o más bien dicho, son zapatos planos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenarán toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuanto huyas". **

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**NOTA: En algunos momentos se mostrarán saltos al pasado, los cuales estarán solamente en cursiva. Las líneas que están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva son comentarios internos, pero es como si alguien más se los dijera. **

* * *

"_What do you say when tears are streaming down your face,_

_In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one who means the most to you,  
is the one who didn't show?"_

_Taylor Swift – The Moment I Knew._

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la llamada de Renée y tenía todo arreglado para poder marcharme a Forks.

Trabajaría desde allá y Victoria me enviaría correos electrónicos de forma frecuente para poder mantenerme al tanto.

Rosalie y Emmett irían junto a nosotros, y al parecer el resto de los Cullen se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, por lo cual, también se unieron a nuestro viaje. Me sentía realmente afortunada que Rebecca no vendría.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama fumando un cigarrillo cuando sentí que la puerta de mi hogar era abierta.

- ¡Bella!- La voz de Emmett resonó por toda la extensión de mi residencia y luego lo escuché subiendo las escaleras de forma rápida. Abrió mi puerta y entró apresuradamente, mirando por todos lados hasta que me encontró. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.- Lo siento.

- No importa, Em.- Le di una calada a mi _Camel _y desvié la mirada. Sentí que se sentaba frente a mí y acariciaba una de mis piernas.

- Todo estará bien, Bella. Lo sé.- Me tomó la cara con una mano y me obligó a verlo.- Confía en mí.- Me sonrió y le sonreí devuelta.- Ahora vamos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

Nos paramos y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Dos horas después, me encontraba sentada en un asiento de primera clase con destino a Seattle, ya que Forks era _tan _pequeño que no tenía su propio aeropuerto. Eran alrededor de 5 horas hasta la primera parada, luego me esperaba otra horas más en jet privado hasta Port Ángeles y una hora más en auto con destino a Forks. Suerte que no tendría que hacerlo con Edward.

Frederick llegó a mi lado y me sonrió. Tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

- Te traje un sándwich de pollo. Rosalie lo escogió por ti, dijo que era tu favorito.

- Claro, gracias.- Le sonreí y escuché la risa de Alice acercarse poco a poco.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Giré y me encontré con la cara de Alice _realmente _cerca.- Ayer no te pude ver en la cena, nos dejaron realmente lejos.

- ¿Estabas en la cena? ¿Y Emmett?

- Emmett no fue, ya que decidió quedarse con… Rosalie.- torció un poco el gesto y luego suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

- No me agrada, Bella. Creo que quiere algo más de Em.

Me levanté de mi asiento furiosa.

- No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma de Rose, por si no lo sabías es mi mejor amiga y es quien me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones. _Debes _conocerla antes de hablar así de ella. ¿Entendido?

Alice estaba escéptica. Tenía los ojos abiertos y se había encogido de hombros. Parecía un pequeño gato asustado. No estaba de humor para que viniera alguien quien no conocía en absoluto a Rose y sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

- Lo siento, Bella. No sabía que la conocías.- Agachó su cabeza.- Me iré a sentar.

La vi marchar y logré visualizar a Jasper- quien ya no tenía esa apariencia de _friki-adicto-a-las-historietas._ Se veía hasta… sexy-, el cual me observaba receloso y algo furioso. Le devolví la mirada sin tapujos y me volví a sentar.

Freddie parecía algo… divertido.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi _Vitamin Water*._

- Nada.- Siguió riendo un rato y luego se puso los audífonos para comenzar a ver una película.

Cerré los ojos para poder dormir un poco y sentí que tomaba mi mano delicadamente. Un gesto tan… amoroso como ése, me parecía tan incómodo y extraño, considerando que la única persona que había hecho aquello conmigo era Edward. Años atrás.

Quité mi mano rápidamente, busqué mis lentes para ponérmelos y lograr dormir tranquila.

Estaba logrando quedarme dormida cuando percibí que acariciaban mi hombro, pero era el contrario a Frederick.

Iracunda, giré la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien era.

Estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle una sarta de insultos hasta que vi quien era.

Un apuesto hombre de ojos pardos me miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

- Se acaba de caer tu teléfono celular.- Tenía acento británico. _Sexy. _

Miré hacia el piso y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Lo recogí y volteé para agradecerle con una sonrisa.

- Gracias…

- Matthew. Matthew Van Ewen - Alargó su mano y la tomé gustosa.

- ¿Van Ewen? Creo que te conozco.- Traté de recordar. ¡Bingo! Como olvidar a alguien como él- Hice un proyecto contigo.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- Soy la cabecilla de Publicist & Design. Isabella Swan.

- Claro, ahora lo recuerdo. Encantado de conocerte nuevamente, Isabella.

- Igualmente.- Miré hacia su lado y descubrí que el asiento estaba vacío.- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

- No. Viajo solo.

- Oh, me encantaría tomar ése lugar, el cuello está comenzando a dolerme al estar en ésta posición.- Reí un poco tratando de seducirlo.

- Si quieres yo puede darte un masaje. Dicen que soy bueno.- _"Claro que eres bueno, Matthew. Creo que finalmente podré unirme al Club de las Alturas*"_

- Me encantaría.- Le hice una seña a Frederick y éste solo asintió. Parecía realmente ensimismado en la película.

Me cambié de asiento y dejé que Matthew hiciera su magia.

En cuanto empezó a masajear la zona de mi cuello no pude reprimir un pequeño gemido. Escuché Matthew reírse y luego suspirar.

"_Con dedos así, quien necesita un pene, Isabella. Estos te podrían mandar al espacio en segundos."_

Comencé a fantasear con Matthew cuando la voz del piloto me interrumpió.

"**Señores pasajeros, les ruego abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad ya que estamos a prontas de despegar"**

Me giré e hice lo que pedían.

- Gracias por el masaje, Matthew.

- Llámame Matt. Y de nada.- Despegamos de forma rápida y luego de un par de minutos, Matt y yo estábamos hablando nuevamente. La tensión en el ambiente era obvia. Él era _demasiado _sexy para ser cierto.

Ya llevábamos alrededor de 2 horas de viaje cuando las cosas comenzaron a tornarse algo… sexuales.

- ¿Desde siempre has sido la jefa de Publicist & Design?

- Soy la dueña, ya sabes, me gusta estar _arriba_. Me gusta mandar.

- Somos dos, pero siento que algunas veces soy capaz de recibir órdenes. Me gusta complacer a la gente.- Sonrió de lado. _"No me hago cargo de las consecuencias."_

- Seguro que es así.- Nos observamos por un momento y me mordí el labio.- Creo que iré al baño.

- Te acompaño.

Levanté una ceja y solté una carcajada. _"Esto se pone bueno"_

- Claro.

Me paré yo primero y caminé al baño de forma rápida, entré y luego de unos segundos me siguió él.

Lo tomé por el cuello y nos besamos.

Nos dejamos llevar y me levantó para poder sentarme en el lavamanos. Agradecí mentalmente que los baños de la primera clase fueran un poco más grandes que los demás.

Acarició el interior de mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi centro luego alejó sus manos.

Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y los acerqué a mí.

Me dediqué a besar su cuello y descubrí que tenía un tatuaje en el. _"Mierda, los tatuajes son muy sexy"_

Mordí detrás de su oreja y gruñó bajito.

Tomó mi cintura y me pegómás hacia él.

Volví a besarlo mientras agarraba sus hombros.

Una de sus manos viajó nuevamente hacia ésa área tan necesitada y la acarició delicadamente sobre el encaje de mis bragas.

Solté un jadeo y mordí mi labio.

Corrió hacia un lado la tela y me acarició.

- _Tu es tellement humide*_.- _"Al parece conoce todas tus debilidades"_

- _Oui, juste pour vous*_.- Le respondí con dificultad.

Introdució dos dedos dentro de mí y gemí.

- Mierda.- Me enterré en su cuello mientras sentía como embestía contra mí. Traté de controlar mis gemidos. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y estaba más que segura que me había subido la presión debido a la altura. Mi corazón no podía estar latiendo tan alto.

Percibí que Matt dejó de mover sus dedos y ahí fue cuando descubrí el por qué.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

- ¡Está ocupado!- Grité en respuesta esperando que se marchara.

- Es Edward.- _"¿Edward?,_ _estás muerta"_

- ¡¿Qué parte del "está ocupado" no entiendes, tarado?!- Matt sacó sus dedos de mí y negué con la cabeza. Él rió y me dio un beso corto.

- Si no sales ahora le diré a los empleados que estás con un hombre ahí dentro.- Fruncí el ceño furiosa y me bajé del lavamanos.- Eso es ilegal.

- Esto es todo.- Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me encontré con Edward a un par de centímetros de mí. Aproveché nuestra proximidad y lo abofeteé.- Estoy aburrida de ti y toda tu mierda retorcida- Edward me tomó desprevenida y agarró fuertemente mi cuello con una de sus manos, aprisionándome con una pared. Perdí el aire por un segundo pero, rápidamente Matt salió a mi rescate y lo empujó lejos de mí. Tomé una bocanada de aire y podía sentir la ira fluir por mis venas.

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA POR LA CABEZA A TI, MALDITO BASTARDO?!- Le grité y avancé dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente. Sentí que era tomada por la cintura y me llevaban lejos de él.- ¡DÉJAME!- Me retorcí tratando de librarme, pero fue inútil.

Logré calmarme más rápido de lo que esperaba y me volvió a poner en el piso. Volteé y vi que era Matthew. Miré a mí alrededor y descubrí que todos estaban al tanto de nuestro escándalo. Rosalie parecía estar peor de lo que yo estaba, ya que Emmett la estaba agarrando por los brazos y Frederick tenía una expresión extraña. Alice parecía en _Shock. _El resto de los pasajeros estaban algo sorprendidos y asustados.

- Lo siento.- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos fueran capaces de escuchar y volví a mi asiento junto a Matt.

Se armó un silencio incómodo, pero decidí ignorarlo y mirar por la ventana las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero fui interrumpida por Matthew.

- ¿Te duele?- Volteé y fruncí el ceño interrogante.- El cuello.

Lo moví un poco y molestó bastante.

- Algo.- Hice una pausa, pensando bien las cosas antes de decirlas- Creo que es más el _shock_. Edward nunca había hecho algo así. Al menos no de verdad.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

- Casi 10 años. Nosotros… "_salimos"._- Creé unas comillas en el aire.- Estuvimos juntos por un tiempo, pero luego rompimos. O algo así.

- Entiendo…- Matt tomó una larga inspiración.- Debe tener problemas con el control de ira, ¿O no?

Me quedé en silencio nuevamente.

- Eso creo…

- Bella, necesitas hablar con él sobre esto.- Nos observamos por un momento y luego dejamos el tema de lado.

"**Señores pasajeros, estamos a prontas de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Por favor abrochar sus cinturones."**

El aterrizaje fue algo turbulento, pero nada podía compararse con la situación actual dentro de mi cabeza. Mi vida.

Esperé a que todos se bajaran, y al parecer Matt decidió lo mismo.

Fuimos los últimos en bajar. Al salir del avión el aire frío de Seattle me golpeó directamente en la cara y los escalofríos no tardaron en aparecer. Cuidadosamente baje por la escaleras y Matt tomó mi mano al final para ayudarme a bajar.

- Gracias.- Le sonreí débilmente, lo cual me respondió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

Vi como los demás se subían a unas limusinas ubicadas a la salida del avión y me giré hacia a Matt.

- Fue un placer conocerte oficialmente, Matt.

- Igualmente, señorita Swan.- Dejó un delicado beso en mi mejilla y susurró- Habla con él.- Se alejó y sonrió coqueto.

Comencé a caminar hacia la limusina.

- ¡Estaremos en contacto!- Escuché como agregaba.

- ¡Claro!

Me subí rápidamente al coche y vi como Frederick fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Quién era él?

"_Oh, Dios. Por favor no. No quiero un show de novio celoso"_.

- Alguien con quien trabajé. ¿Por qué?- Respondí molesta.

- Por nada.- Rosalie, quien estaba sentada con Emmett al otro lado del coche, hizo un ademán con la mano para decirme que no le diera importancia.

Después de unos minutos el chofer nos avisó que habíamos llegado.

El viaje en jet fue silencioso y el camino a Forks más aún. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

No le había tomado el peso a las cosas, hasta que logré divisar el cartel de bienvenida de Forks.

Era como si me estuviera alertando que estaba entrando en un campo minado y si daba un paso en falso, todo podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Traté de controlar mi respiración y Rosalie notó aquel gesto, tomándome la mano, tratando de reconfortarme.

Después de casi 6 años, volver a casa era algo extraño. Muy extraño.

Observé muchos de los lugares que en un momento significaron mucho para mí.

Seguían _exactamente_ igual.

Al pasar por el instituto de Forks sentí una presión en mi pecho.

Alejé rápidamente mis ojos de esa escena y me enfoqué en prepararme para ver a Renée.

¿Cómo lo haría?

¿Llegar y abrazarla como si nada hubiera pasado nunca?

"_Fingir es mucho mejor que aceptar, Isabella. Es lo que has estado haciendo los últimos años."_

Finalmente llegamos a la que fue mi casa por muchos años y dudé si era aquella o no.

Estaba completamente diferente.

Ya no era de un color blanco. Ni era pequeña. Mucho menos acogedora.

Ahora tenía paredes completas reemplazadas por vidrios y su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente.

Lo único que quedaba era el árbol. Aquél árbol que solía estar ubicado frente a mi ventana.

Aquél que nos ayudó incontables veces a escapar por la ventana.

- Bella… Tenemos que bajar.- Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos y solo pude asentir.

Abrí la puerta y sentí como el frío de Forks me ayudaba a volver a la realidad. _"Mantén la mente fría y podrás lograr cualquier cosa. Tu sabes a lo que vienes."_

Fui a la maletera a buscar mi maleta y Frederick ya se estaba encargando de eso.

- Gracias.- Tomé mi mano y me miró. Algo vio en mi expresión que hizo que relajara la suya y me abrazara fuertemente.

Por vez primera, se lo devolví por que realmente necesitaba un abrazo y sabía que nunca le pediría uno a nadie.

Tomé una inspiración y nos separamos.

Me puse una chaqueta y giré para dirigirme a la casa de mis padres.

Cada paso que daba iba al compás con mis latidos.

Al acercarme pude escuchar como sonaba una melodía de Debussy al interior de la casa.

"_Como en los viejos tiempos." _

Percibí como mientras abrían la puerta principal, la luz del interior rompía la inmensa oscuridad de la noche a mí alrededor.

El ver a mi madre tan cerca de mí nuevamente, pude sentir como miles de recuerdos y sentimientos salían a flote.

- Bella.- Su voz no había cambiado ni un poco.

* * *

**No he actualizado en meses, lo siento u.u**

**Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero se aproxima mucho drama :-O**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorito y alertas! En serio! **

***Vitamin Water. Dejaré una foto de qué es en mi perfil. **

***Club de las alturas: Hay un club en el cual solo eres parte si tienes relaciones sobre ciertos metros de altura. **

*** Las frases en francés, si las traduzco son: - Estás tan mojada. Y Bella responde: Sí, solo por ti. **

**El actor que trae a la vida Matthew Van Ewen es Matthew McNulty ^^ **

**Hay nuevos links y fotos en mi perfil, pasen a verlos! **

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Después de unos años, la relación de tira y afloja que Edward y Bella mantienen tiene que parar. Bella ya no puede con esto y Edward parece no saciarse. "Los errores que cometiste en el pasado te condenarán toda tu vida, Edward. No importa cuanto huyas". **

**Prohibida su réplica.**

**Disclaimer:**** Todo aquello que puedan reconocer no es mío.**

**Esta historia contendrá partes de sexo explícito por lo cual, estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**NOTA:**** En algunos momentos se mostrarán saltos al pasado, los cuales estarán ****solamente**** en cursiva. Las líneas que están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva son comentarios internos, pero es como si alguien más se los dijera. **

**NOTA 2:**** POR FAVOR LEER LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

"_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_  
_I'd like to be my old self again  
but I'm still trying to find it."_

_All too well – Taylor Swift_

* * *

…

_Percibí como mientras abrían la puerta principal, la luz del interior rompía la inmensa oscuridad de la noche a mí alrededor. _

_El ver a mi madre tan cerca de mí nuevamente, pude sentir como miles de recuerdos y sentimientos salían a flote. _

_- Bella.- Su voz no había cambiado ni un poco. _

…

* * *

Estaba más que segura que estaba a dos segundos de que me diera un ataque de ansiedad, o probablemente me desmayaría por que había empezado a hiperventilar.

Renée se veía igual que hace años atrás, cabello rubio, una presencia imponente y aquella falsa sonrisa maternal estaba plasmada en su cara.

Tal cual como la última vez que la vi.

Y sus ojos azules... Tan cálidos y fríos al mismo tiempo.

Me observó desde mis cabellos a mis dedos del pie.

_"¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme de esa forma? Supuestamente me ama."_

Frunció un poco el ceño y arrugó sus labios.

Suspiró.

Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a hablar:

- ¡Isabella! ¡Hija mía!- Caminó hacia mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos.- Te he extrañado de sobremanera. Estás tan delgada, ¡Por Dios!- No llevaba ni un par de minutos y ya me quería marchar.

- Estoy bien, Renée. Yo también te extrañé. ¿Cómo está Papá?- Frunció los labios nuevamente y tomó ambos lados de mi cara.

- Él está en la clínica. Le rogué al doctor que le diera el alta médica pero, no quiso. Insistió en dejarlo allí.- Vio como las demás personas se acercaban y rápidamente me soltó.- ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan por acá, entremos!

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa y entramos rápidamente.

Aquella _**no**_ era mi casa.

Alcancé a ver que grandes muebles adornaban la que era la sala de estar.

Una imponente escalera ubicada en el centro del hall te guiaba al segundo piso y a cada lado de ella habían dos largos pasillos que te llevaban a algún

lugar de la casa.

Y al lado derecho, lo que solía ser una pequeña cocina, ahora era una gran sala y en centro de ella, un gran piano de cola estaba ubicado.

- ¿Te gusta?- Renée interrumpió mis pensamientos y vi que estaba apuntando en dirección del piano. - Ahora puedo tocar todo lo que quiera. Doy

lecciones a algunos niños de Forks en la semana.

_"La bruja mala del oeste está tratando de reivindicarse dándole clases de piano a niños pequeños. Solo perfecto. Renée era una maldita hipócrita."_

- ¿Por qué hicieron tantos cambios? Siempre decías todo lo que amabas la casa.

- Los cambios nunca son malos. Y aparte, tu padre insistió en que no podíamos seguir viviendo en una casa tan pequeña como esa. ¡Basta de

conversar! Suban sus maletas. En el segundo piso hay cuatro habitaciones de invitados y en el tercer piso está tu habitación, Bells.

- ¿Tercer piso?

- Si, solo hay tres puertas y la tuya está abierta.

Estaba impresionada. Más bien dicho, en _shock_.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y llegué hasta el tercer piso. Pude ver como la última puerta estaba abierta y caminé hacia ella como si fuera el último

lugar en el que quisiera entrar.

La habitación era realmente grande. Una cama tamaño King estaba ubicada en el centro.

La pared del lado derecho era un gran ventanal, el cual tenía un balcón. En una esquina de el una pequeña reja indicaba lo que, al parecer, era una

escalera.

Podía ver perfectamente la luna desde allí y algunas luces del pueblo en la lejanía.

Tenía una puerta al final de la habitación y otra cerca de la entrada.

Las exploré y descubrí que tenía un baño solo para mí y un _walk-in_ closet.

No tenía planeado quedarme más que un par de días y si era muy necesario, iría a un hotel pero, debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal.

Observé las paredes y descubrí una pizarra de corcho llena de fotos y recuerdos.

En una esquina, bajo un par de fotos mías, estaba oculto un sobre que indicaba como destinatario _Isabella Swan_.

Saqué todas las cosas y descubrí que estaba sellado.

En ese momento, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí.

No tenía remitente pero, si una estampilla de la universidad de Harvard.

_"Mierda."_

- ¡Isabella, la cena está lista!- El llamado de Renée interrumpió toda clase de pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza y suspiré. Guardé la carta en lo más

hondo de mi cartera, tratando de evitar pensar en ella.

- ¡Ya voy!- respondí antes de bajar.

* * *

Me acerqué lentamente al baño y escuché un inconfundible sonido para mi, luego un par risas.

Isabella estaba allí dentro con… un _hombre. _Sentí la necesidad de tirar la puerta y partirle la madre a aquel bastardo pero, solo me dediqué a tocar la

puerta y esperar una respuesta.

Toqué la puerta sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Seguí tocando. No me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

- ¡Está ocupado!- Gritó Isabella en respuesta.

- Es Edward.- Dije con tono autoritario.

- ¡¿Qué parte del "está ocupado" no entiendes, tarado?!- Estaba a dos segundos de romper algo. ¿Cómo se dignaba a responderme así?

- Si no sales ahora le diré a los empleados que estás con un hombre ahí dentro.- Agregué controlando mi tono de voz.- Eso es ilegal.

Luego de dos segundos, Isabella había finalmente decidido salir del baño. Me tomó por sorpresa y abofeteó mi mejilla fuertemente.

- Estoy aburrida de ti y toda tu mierda retorcida- Ni le di tiempo de reaccionar y respondí agarrando su delgado cuello bajo mi mano. Lo apreté contra la pared del avión y sentí como alguien me empujaba lejos de ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tornarse roja.

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA POR LA CABEZA A TI, MALDITO BASTARDO?!- avanzó dispuesta a golpearme nuevamente. El hombre del baño la tomó por la cintura, alejándola de mi.- ¡DÉJAME!- Agregó revolviéndose en sus brazos.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido, volví al presente cuando Emmett me tenía agarrado por los brazos.

- ¡Edward, tranquilízate!- Una cabellera rubia llegó a mi y trató golpearme.

- ¡Tu, puto! ¡Aléjate de ella!

- ¡Rose, tranquila!- Emmett la contuvo con una mano, quedando entre nosotros.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- En este punto, ya estaba algo más calmado- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablare así? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!- Me libré de Emmett, apoyándome contra una pared del avión.

La miré nuevamente y recordé que la había visto anteriormente en la casa de Isabella.

- Puede que tú no tengas ni la más menor idea de quién soy pero, yo sí sé quién eres tú. Eres una mierda que se hace llamar hombre. Déjala tranquila. Ella...

- Ella es la que acepta cada vez. Nunca le he puesto una pistola en su cabeza para que haga algo. Isabella lo _quiere_.-La interrumpí y comencé a caminar hacia mi puesto y ella agarró mi brazo enterrando sus uñas.

- Mira, Cullen.-Se acercó a mí y susurró- Ya me está empezando a aburrir esto. Otra escena como esta, y te juro que cortaré tus testículos con un cuchillo para mantequilla.-Me libré de su agarré y volví a mi asiento.

Observé a Isabella hablar con un hombre por un rato y luego guardar silencio.

Nunca admitiría que sentía algo inexplicable al verla cerca de más hombres.

No sabía con claridad si era impotencia, por saber que ella nunca sería mía, ya que, eso no podía ser.

Ambos estábamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para tener algo.

Dos errores no hacen un acierto.

Tampoco estaba interesado en gastar mi tiempo en ella.

Era testaruda como una mula y nunca escuchaba nada de lo que tenía que decir.

Entre nosotros había una guerra constante.

Siempre sería así.

Por el otro lado, Rebecca representaba todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba, pero por algún motivo, me era imposible sentir algo más fuerte por ella.

Era dulce y algo inocente. Aunque, muchas veces, llegaba a ser molesto.

Sus intenciones eran buenas hacia mi pero, mis intenciones, no.

Ella todavía era una niña para mí. Algo temporal.

El viaje pasó rápido y pronto ya estábamos camino en el coche a nuestra casa en Forks. Alice hablaba cosas sin importancia, tratando de cambiar mi humor. Solo me dedicaba a responderle con monosílabos.

Luego de un rato, se dio por vencida y solo se dedicó a ver por la ventana del coche.

- Llegamos.- Nos bajamos al mismo tiempo y sacamos todo del maletero.

…

- ¿Alguna vez te dignarás a contarme que ocurrió con Isabella?- Observé a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados y resoplé.

- Ya te lo dije.- Di otra mordida a mi tostada francesa, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Ugh, ¿Realmente creíste que luego de lo que ocurrió en el avión no me daría cuenta que hay algo más entre ustedes? O hubo.- Sentí su mirada clavada en mi cara. ¿Por qué no pudo tragarse sus putas dudas?

- Mira, eso es algo que no te incumbe, Alice.- La miré y suspiró- Sí, hubo algo pero, simplemente no funcionó. Listo.

- ¿Por qué?- Estaba furioso. NUNCA se había interesado en mi vida amorosa, y estaba perfectamente bien así. Golpeé la mesa con el puño.

- ¡Por qué no!- Me levanté rápidamente de la mesa, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí.

Necesitaba tiempo para mí.

- ¡EDWARD!- Alice trató de alcanzarme pero, ya estaba saliendo de la mansión.

Manejé un rato sin dirección alguna y decidí llamarla. No sonó ni una sola vez y me dirigió al buzón de voz. Ugh.

Sólo me quedaba llamarla a _ella._

Sonó alrededor de 5 veces hasta que se dignó a responder.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Podríamos vernos hoy? Realmente lo necesito.

- Claro, ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás en Seattle?- Su femenina voz denotaba sorpresa y preocupación.

- No, en Forks pero, voy en camino a Seattle.- Omití la primera pregunta y me desvié hacia Seattle.- Ya sabes dónde ir.

- Nos vemos.- Corté la llamada y arrojé mi teléfono al asiento trasero. No estaba con ánimos de responder ninguna llamada. Sea de Alice, Emmett, ni siquiera Isabella.

Apreté el manubrio de mi coche con rabia.

Esa perra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

"_¿A qué, Edward? ¿Atreverse a qué? Exacto. Solo estás enojado por que no eras tu aquél hombre que estaba con ella en el baño"_

Bufé. No quería admitir que en parte, era verdad. Pero, por algún motivo, sentía la necesidad de marcar a Isabella como su fuera mía.

De una u otra forma, ella me pertenecía.

"_¿Y tú? ¿Tú le perteneces?" _Mierda, no.

Yo no lo pertenezco a nadie.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de eliminar cualquier tipo de pensamiento por el resto del viaje.

Llegué a las transitadas calles de Seattle, dirigiéndome directamente a mi destino.

El Sorrento era uno de los mejores hoteles de todo Seattle, contando con un muy buen servicio y funcionamiento.

Poseía una habitación desde hace un par de años allí, la cual había adquirido para tener un lugar donde llegar cada vez que fuese a Seattle. O necesitara aquella privacidad que no podría tener en la casa de Carlisle.

No fue necesario pasar a recepción, ya que contaba con una tarjeta de propietario.

Saludé por educación a un par de personas y me apresuré a tomar el ascensor.

La mitad de toda la última planta me pertenecía solamente a mí, y el otro lado a una muy _agradable_ joven, con quién había tenido el gusto de pasar algunas noches.

Inserté la tarjeta en la cerradura, logrando que la puerta de abriese inmediatamente.

Tomé el teléfono de la habitación y pedí que me llevaran una botella de whisky a la habitación.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de mi acompañante logré beber lo suficiente como para relajarme un poco.

Un leve golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención y me dirigí a abrir.

Abrí y ahí estaba ella.

Su cabello café caía totalmente liso sobre sus hombros. Sus labios tenían dibujada una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos… Aquellos ojos de color indefinido me miraban como si fuese capaz de atravesar mi alma. Azul, gris, pequeñas tonalidades de dorado.

Evangeline Rochester era una hermosa chica que había conocido en la universidad. Era la novia de uno de mis amigos, Nathaniel Lukinovic, un estudiante de intercambio de Croacia. El cual le robó el corazón en cuanto se vieron.

Al final del primer año, el se vio en la obligación de volver a su país natal pero, no sin antes prometerle a Evangeline que él volvería el segundo año y no de intercambio, si no, se transferiría definitivamente a Harvard.

El verano pasó rápido y Evangeline no recibió _ni una _solallamada de Nate. Segura que no volvería, comenzamos el segundo año.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo vio parado en la entrada del salón de clases.

Ella era algo como mi confesionario. Sabía _cada _detalle de mí. Así como yo lo hacía de ella.

Nate y Evangeline eran la pareja perfecta, aunque eso no evitaba que pelearan como cualquier otra pareja. Fui testigo de varios rompimientos, y de cómo luego volvían al otro. Ellos fueron mi visión más cercana al amor.

Nate estaba más que decidido a no dejarla ir nunca más, por lo cual se le propuso en un cálido día de verano, luego de uno de los exámenes finales.

Eventualmente, ella aceptó de inmediato.

Todos nos graduamos ese mismo año. Ellos decidieron quedarse a vivir allí en Boston, mientras que yo volví por unas semanas a Forks.

Durante esas semanas, Nate sufrió un accidente de coche.

Al día siguiente volví a Boston, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en Forks.

Él murió luego de pasar un par de días en el hospital.

No podía dejar a Evangeline sola en ese momento. Necesitaba el apoyo de todos, y muchos decidieron alejarse de ella.

Decir que sufrió sería poco. Ella agonizaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Se negaba a conocer más gente, por el miedo a volver a perderlos.

Los años pasaron, así, trayendo a una nueva persona a su vida. Ella nunca realmente superó a Nate, ya que hasta el día de hoy cuando habla de él, es como si su voz se quebrara levemente y todas las emociones salieran a flote. Pero, estaba segura que tenía que seguir su vida, por lo cual, comenzó a salir con él.

De eso ya va un año, y al parecer, todo va muy bien.

Era la única persona que sabía todo sobre Isabella e insistía que debía pelear por ella. Evangeline me decía lo contrario a lo que todos me decían pero, yo decidía ignorar todas las opiniones en relación al tema.

- ¿Solo me llamaste para poder ver mi cara y luego cerrar la puerta o qué?- Sonreí levemente y la dejé pasar. Me abrazó de forma fuerte, como si tratara de reconfortarme.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejó su cartera en una silla cercana a la cama y saltó a ella.

Vio el whisky en mi mesita de noche y arrugó su pequeña nariz.

- ¿Whisky? Ew. Hasta dónde yo sé, no debes ahogar tus penas en alcohol. Nunca trae nada bonito a tu vida, solo resaca.

Bufé y me acosté a su lado.

Nos miramos un rato y luego comenzó a hablar, contándome sobre las cosas que me había perdido.

Ella y su nuevo novio, llamado John decidieron dar el "gran paso" y vivir juntos. Siguió hablando durante horas, mientras yo la escuchaba, dándole mis opiniones.

De alguna manera, la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a mí, y luego a Isabella.

Más de la mitad de mi botella de whisky ya había desaparecido. Había forzado a Ev a tomar un poco y luego de un rato, rellenaba su vaso de a poco y seguía bebiendo sin problemas.

Comenzó con su discurso sobre Isabella y de cómo ella sufría por mi culpa. Discutimos un poco por eso pero, luego ella dijo algo que me silenció.

- ¡Tú también sufres, Edward! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ninguno de ustedes hace las cosas bien!... _Por eso ella se va con otros a buscar lo que tú no le das… Déjala ir o pelea por ella.-_La miré directamente a los ojos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía a que se refería.

Dejar ir las cosas cuando no te hacen bien… o cuando ya no te pertenecen. Ahí era dónde fallaba. Carecía de criterio en temas cómo esos.

Nos abrazamos durante un largo rato.

No supe cuando nos quedamos dormidos pero, cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba de día.

Me removí en la cama, despertando de paso a Ev.

- Eh… Creo que tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti, Ev. Ya ha pasado casi un día.- Se estiró en la cama mientras bostezaba y se levantó.

- Claro. Lo pasé realmente bien contigo, Edward.- Tomó sus cosas, se arregló un poco en el espejo del baño y se despidió de mi.- Recuerda lo que dije.- Besó mi mejilla delicadamente y se marchó.

Decidí que haría lo mismo pero, todavía no deseaba volver a Forks, por lo que pasaría el día en Seattle.

Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Renée me había dicho que después del desayuno podría visitar a mi padre en la clínica.

Estaba realmente preocupada por Charlie. Todavía estaba bastante molesta con él pero, finalmente, mi problema era con Renée, no con él.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Frederick sentado en un sillón. Me observó directamente a los ojos, mientras yo levantaba levemente mi mentón.

No deseaba que sintiera lastima o pena por mi. Ni él ni nadie.

- ¿Lista?- Dijo levantándose de su puesto.

- Sí.

El camino a la clínica fue tranquilo escuchando en la radio canciones que no logré reconocer.

Estaba absorta planeando el resto de mi día. Debía revisar mi correo electrónico, para cerciorarme que Victoria estuviese haciendo su trabajo. Luego seguir viendo el proyecto de Cullen & Masen Co., el de Marshall-Beckinsale y finalmente, Cicarelli. Ese era uno de los proyectos que me emocionaba más ya que, era el primero que haría en Europa.

- Bella, ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo luego de ver a tu padre?- Mordí mi labio. Mierda. _"¿Cómo decirle que no a un muy agradable chico que solo quiere llevarte a almorzar? Oh, ya lo sé. No, vete a la mierda." _

- No puedo.- Entramos al estacionamiento de la clínica.- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo que perder. Lo siento.

- Claro.- Su voz sonaba denotaba algo de molesta y aflicción.

Frederick no me había hecho nada. De hecho, él era el único que soportaba mi personalidad y hasta parecía entretenido cada vez que me enfadaba.

Esperé que aparcara el coche y tomé delicadamente su mano del manubrio. Me observó y le sonreí de forma leve.

- Otro día, ¿Está bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió devuelta.

Solté su mano mientras se bajaba del coche para abrirme la puerta.

Me bajé del coche y lo atraje hacia mí, llevando mi mano hacia su mejilla. Acerqué mis labios a los de él y lo besé.

Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los míos pero, pelean por tener el poder. Su mano se posó sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Una de mis manos descansó sobre su cuello y mordí su labio inferior.

Sentí el coche chocar con mi cuerpo mientras él tomaba mis caderas con sus manos.

Había besado muchos chicos aparte de Edward pero, él acaba de… desconcertarme completamente. Él me besaba por que realmente lo quería, no solo para llevarme luego a la cama. _Por un solo segundo me sentí… querida._

Fui deshaciendo el beso poco a poco. Sonreí contra sus labios.

- Deberíamos entrar, realmente me muero por ver a Charlie.- Nos separamos de forma lenta y caminé en dirección del hospital. Pregunté por la habitación de Charles Swan y me indicaron que era la 239.

- Te daré un poco de privacidad. Esperaré aquí.- Frederick sonrío y se fue a sentar.

Transité de forma titubeante hacia la habitación. Tenía miedo de lo que me encontraría allí.

Di tres pequeños toques contra la puerta y luego entré.

Uno siempre piensa que en situaciones como estas tienes que ser fuerte y tratar de controlar tus emociones pero, _nadie _se podría llegar a imaginar siquiera lo que se siente realmente.

El ver a mi padre acostado en una camilla de hospital, conectado a muchos tubos los cuales lo ayudaban a vivir, me quitó el aliento y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mi primera reacción fue querer salir corriendo de esa habitación pero, me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta sin moverme. _"¡Cobarde! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA COBARDE!"_

Los ojos de Charlie estaban cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su acompasada respiración. Vi unas flores en la mesita a su lado, las cuales me hicieron sonreír sutilmente. _Esme._

Caminé de forma pausada hasta su cama y me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de él.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de regularizar mi respiración. Mierda, esto estaba siendo algo muy complicado para mi.

- _Bells…_-Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y me encontré con Charlie observándome, sonriendo.

- Oh, por dios, Charlie. ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo…- ¿Qué le diría? ¿Perdóname por haber sido una mierda de hija contigo? ¿Por no haberte visitado en años? Por supuesto que no.- Yo…- No pude contenerlo más y un agrio sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, junto con miles de lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin compasión.

- _No hay necesidad de palabras, Bells. Lo comprendo._- Su voz sonaba tan despacio que dudaba que fuese la voz de _mi _Charlie. Aquél hombre que solía gritar todos los sábados a las 7 de la mañana para que me despertara. O aquél juez que podía poner a cualquier corrupto a tiritar en solo un par de segundos.

Tomé su mano y comencé a acariciar su brazo tal como a él le gustaba que lo hiciera hace años atrás.

La visita no fue muy larga pero, traté de quedarme todo lo que pude hasta que una enfermera tuvo que sacarme de la habitación a empujones.

Ya eran alrededor de las una del día y debía volver a casa para poder trabajar.

Encontré a Frederick sentado en la sala de espera con un café en la mano. En cuanto me vio, se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo está él?- Me entregó el café y le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

- Él asegura que no hay problemas pero, lo veo mal. Está muy débil. Tengo miedo.- Tomé un sorbo de café y traté de mantener mis emociones a la raya. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, tratando de calmarme un poco.

Ya estábamos cerca de la salida cuando escuché a alguien decir mi nombre.

- ¿Bella?- Giré y encontré a Alice y Jasper. Este último me miraba con recelo y algo de rabia. _"Ugh, que se joda. No le he hecho nada malo y ya está con esta actitud de mierda."_- Tu…- Miró a Frederick y sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Uh, no lo sé. Como que no creo que esto esté realmente pasando.- Ella arrugó un poco sus labios y suspiró.

- _No tenía ni la más menor idea que poseía sentimientos._- Escuché mascullar a Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño molesta. "_Oh_, _no. Él se lo buscó."_

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Ni siquiera me conoces, así que pido que reserves esa actitud que tienes conmigo por que, yo no te he hecho nada.- Sorpresivamente mi voz logró mantenerse _relativamente _calmada.

Jasper hizo una mueca de disgusto y se marchó. Por el otro lado, Alice tenía su boca abierta en una perfecta "o".

- Nunca lo había visto comportarse así con alguien, Bella, discúlpame. Ojalá todo esto solo sea un mal rato momentáneo. Nos vemos.- Se despidió rápidamente con su mano y se fue por el mismo camino que Whitlock.

Caminé apresuradamente al coche y Frederick decidió no decir nada.

Al llegar nuevamente a "mi" hogar le pedí que no se bajara inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- sonaba algo preocupado.

- No te preocupes tanto de mi, Freddy. Estoy bien, he sobrevivido toda mi vida sana y salva.- Hice una pausa y tomé aire- Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Fue muy dulce de tu parte.- Le di un rápido beso en los labios.- Ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Me bajé del coche apresuradamente sin esperar su respuesta.

* * *

Mi estadía en Seattle se había alargado a dos días y estaba algo más tranquilo. Tanto como para poder volver a casa.

Las luces de mi hogar estaban encendidas y se veía movimiento dentro de la casa. _Extraño._

Estacioné mi Volvo y pude ver como Alice salía al porche de la casa.

- ¡Edward! ¿Dónde has estado? Te he llamado más de 100 veces- Golpeó mi pecho con su pequeño puño y la aparté con delicadeza.

- He estado ocupado. Ahora, si me dejas…

- ¡EDWARD!- Alice lucía desesperada. Giré hacia ella y vi como en sus manos apretaba su móvil y se removía inquieta de un lado al otro.

- Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?- El ambiente se sentía tenso. Algo malo había sucedido y yo no estuve aquí para presenciarlo.

- Edward… Bella- Bastó que dijera su nombre y todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso.- Ella...- Me miró a los ojos y pude agonía en ellos.- Ella desapareció dos noches atrás.

**Lo sé. He sido la peor autora del mundo y no he actualizado desde… ¿Diciembre? Aún así, quiero agradecer todos los que han dejado rr!**

**En serio. ¡Ustedes son la bomba! Los favoritos, las alertas, todo. Es tan emocionante cuando me llegan correos anunciando un nuevo lector o un nuevo rr. **

**¡GRACIAS! **

**Espero los haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Algo de drama no le hace mal a nadie, ¿O sí?**

**NOTA 1: Tendré que cambiar al actor de Frederick :c me costaba MUCHO crear fotos de Bella y Freddy juntos. Por lo cual, ahora será Garrett Hedlund *-***

**NOTA 2: Renée será Charlize Theron.**

**NOTA 3: Evangeline Rochester es una modelo llamada Coco Rocha. También dejaré foto de ella.**

**Reus.**


End file.
